Power of a Half-Saiyan Warrior
by mkkj13
Summary: What if Gohan was exposed to more Martial Arts when he was younger before he was kidnapped? How powerful could a young boy actually be? This is the story of his rise to power.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This is a fan-made parody fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I own nothing of the kind, and anything not part of the real story are fan-made. With that, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**_Power of a Half-Saiyan Warrior_**

** Prologue**

* * *

Deep within a grassland valley, with almost no human life, was a cry. However, this cry was not a usual cry of sadness, of where you lost your favorite baseball, or wouldn't see your relative for a week.

No, this was a cry of mixed feelings. Anger, sadness, pain... horrible amounts of mental pain. However, the sound was concealed; silenced by the walls of a pod. This was obviously no ordinary pod. Just by looking, the ordinary human would be able to tell it was a alien space pod.

And the person inside, continued weeping and crying. Not because of being trapped inside. No, this person, to be more specific, was a child being shown horrific events no child should ever be shown.

Outside the pod was three humanoids. A green man with pink details on his limbs; more known as a namekian. He had two antennae pointing out of hs head, same color as his skin. He appeared to be missing an arm, and in bad condition. He still seemed to be able to put up a fight, but not against what he was facing. The second humanoid was not from this planet either, the only things giving it away however was the brown appendage around his waist, more known as his tail, and the armor he was wearing. He seemed to be enjoying the time of his life, laughing like a evil monster, as he was pressing his foot down on a crippled man, who by now could hear bones slowly breaking. The third humanoid, the man under the foot, was under a lot physical pain, mainly his ribcage. He was constantly crying out in pain, not being able to do anything about the suffering he was going through.

"D-Daddy...!" cried out the child within the pod. All he could do was watch, while his anger and pain rose. He couldn't just watch his father get toyed around with crushed. He couldn't bare to watch his father slowly crumble and die, but it was all he was subject too. He slowly felt himself fall apart inside, his heart dieing with his father's body. The oppressor continued to laugh.

"Hahaha, maybe now you realize the strength of the saiyans, brother! These earthlings have made you weak!" The brother of the evil being, continued to cry out in pain. He already heard a bone break, and was in severe pain. He was on the verge of consciousness, the pain keeping him awake. There was nothing he could do, and his screams increased as he heard another bone break. "Now... prepare to die!" The saiyan warrior pressed his foot down harder.

Just then, his scouter got something. He checked, and saw it was the boy again, this time, the power level went from 710 to 1026, and it was slowly rising. This put some concern into his face. "Again!? There is no way that brat could have that much power! My scouter must be malfunctioning again!" He continued to press down his foot harder on his brother, trying to squash him like a bug.

But only a few seconds later, there was a loud crack, until a deafening roar and explosion was heard from the alien pod. Everyone who could turned their gaze towards the direction of the roar, and were surprised to see the child, Gohan, above the pod, with tears constantly pouring out of his eyes, his eyes filled with anger, sadness, and probably worst of all... pain. And it was quite obvious who he was directing it to.

With the leap in the air, Gohan spun in the air and landed just outside of the crater of the alien space pod. He looked straight in the direction of his uncle and father, and his anger was now over his breaking point.

The namekian and saiyan were in a jaw dropping moment. All they could do was stare. The namekian, through sheer will, was able to muster a few words to his arch-rival. "G-Goku... l-look... i-it's your son...!"

Goku slowly lifted his head to see his only son standing there, his tail frozen and in extreme mental pain, and from what it looked like, was ready to strike. Goku tried talking to his son. "G-Gohan... run, run away! D-Daddy can't do much right now! R-run away from here! Hurry!"

But then he sensed his son's ki, and could sense incredible power radiating off of him, and continuing to rapidly grow. All his brother could do was stare in shock as he watched the child's power level continuing to skyrocket on his scouter. "W-What... this is i-impossible...! His power level is at 1350, and it just keeps soaring up! At this rate, the child could... kill me!"

A white aura popped up around Gohan, showing his constant power increase, as he continued to stand there, seeming to be no end to this boy's new anger and power. He began to take his position for his attack. "You... leave my daddy... ALLOOOOONE!" He suddenly flew up and started heading straight for the saiyan Raditz, head first.

"His p-power level is 2100! He could easily kill me!" exclaimed the saiyan warrior. But before he could try to get out of the way, Gohan had rammed into him, creating a immediate hole in Raditz's armor. Gohan eventually made a clean hole through Raditz himself, popping out of his back. All Raditz could do was walk slowly back as his life force was slowly slipping away from him, blood dripping from the hole in him. He also had blood start dripping from his mouth as he tried go speak.

"H-How... did that b-brat... do this to m-m-me... a proud s-saiyan warrior...!?" He slowly fell down, and the namekian who watched it all was left there, jaw dropped, gasping for air as he just saw what happened.

After Gohan had landed feet first from shooting through his uncle, he stood there, frozen for about another ten seconds. Until finally, his world became black, and fell down, unconscious.

* * *

_**Power**_** Levels**

**Battle with Raditz**

**Raditz:**

Base: 1,500

**Goku:**

Base: 416

**Piccolo:**

Base: 400

**Gohan:**

Base: 32

Base (In Pod - Angered): 710

Base (Fully Enraged): 2100

* * *

A/N: I like to include power levels after every fight in the story. Expect this from now on. Also, in the beginning (saiyan saga), some numbers will actually be true, like Raditz, from the original while some tie into the story (like Gohan). Hoped you liked the Prologue!


	2. 1 - Training Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Dragon Ball and it's series.

* * *

_**Power of a Half-Saiyan Warrior**_

**1 - Training Begins**

* * *

It was cold. Dark. And most of all, hard to breathe. Like, REALLY hard to breathe. All Gohan could breathe in was water. This woke up the half-saiyan rather quickly. He immediatly stood up out of the water and gasped for air. When his vision finally came back to him, he immediately took in his surroundings.

It was mostly open area with many mountains in random areas. There were some large bodies of water, like the one he was in right now, scattered across the plains. There was obviously some wildlife, as he spotted in the corner of his eye a rabbit hopping around. But what caught his attention was the green man in front of him. Right when he had spotted the namekian, he took a step back, but tried to remain strong after what recently happened, even if it all went black in a short time. Gohan managed to find his words to talk.

"W-Where am I...? And... where is my daddy?" the namekian sighed, ready to tell the half-saiyan the news straight and simple.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your father is dead. He died from his massive amounts of wounds after you killed your uncle." Even with the grief-stricken news, Gohan managed to actually take the news quite well. Saddening as it was, Gohan had realized before that his father was probably not going to live. The namekian was surprised to see the child handling the news so well, but also thankful that he wouldn't have to deal with a crying toddler.

"S-So... why am I here?" asked Gohan. Trying to move on to a different topic, he wanted to find out why he was brought here.

"During the fight with your uncle, me and your father were having a very hard time dealing with him, yet when you popped up, you somehow had so much power that you killed him like it was nothing, when we could barely touch him." The namekian took a short pause before continuing. "However, two more saiyans are coming to the planet, both much more powerful than the one you killed in one year. So, I have to decided to train you so you can use those powers at will."

Any normal four year old child would of frightened away at this kind of announcement. However, Gohan obviously wasn't a normal child. His saiyan instincts immediately kicked in, making him over-excited. "R-Really? Really!? I get to fight like my daddy!? I mean, my mother always wanted me to study, but when I could, I snuck out with my dad and learned Martial Arts!" Gohan continued to ramble on, greatly surprising the namekian at the child's sudden change of mood. He was actually not sure how he was going to be able to handle this the best way he can, but was thankful again he didn't have to put up with any pouting.

"Yeah, you get to fight like your dad. But before I can train you, you need to learn how to survive on your own. For the next six months, you will be tasked to try and survive here without any outside help. If you manage to survive, I will train you for the other six months." Gohan seemed to lighten up at the chance, and already knew his answer.

"Seems fair to me. I'm really excited!" Gohan's tail wagged around excitedly. The namekian still seemed rather shocked at how the kid actually was okay, even happy with all of this.

"Alright then." Piccolo lifted his right arm a bit to the child and, with some force, immediately made a new set of clothes for the kid to wear. "Those are the new clothes you will be wearing. Remember, if you survive, then I'll train you. Good luck." With the words given, Piccolo flew off. Gohan immediately went to work and put on the new clothes, happy with the new opportunity to become stronger and be like his father.

* * *

**As the days go on...**

Gohan was already showing talent within a week. He managed to learn to identify better which food in the wild was poisonous, and which was healthy. He also had bulked up a slight bit, and conquered any fear he possibly had in the wild, including dinosaurs.

Which is a coincidence because he was being chased by one right now. A T-Rex to be exact. However, even as dangerous as it was, Gohan was not afraid. In fact, he was actually having fun, smirking at the danger present to him, his tail waving in the wind like nothing was happening at all.

The T-Rex continued to give chase, futile as it was. Gohan was making so many quick turns it was actually making the dinosaur exhausted while Gohan was just warming up. Eventually, it had stopped chasing him, deciding the risk-reward was not worth it. Gohan let out a small laugh, enjoying the exercise he just had. He then walked back to a place he knew where he could get some lunch, however small or large it could be.

Up and above was Piccolo, watching how much the boy was improving. It hadn't been a week yet and he was already improving quite fast. By the end of the month, he would probably be at Krillin's level, maybe even more. _This kid is growing to be powerful rapidly already _he thought. He continued to think about the possibilities of this kid and how easily he might surpass him. _I need to keep a close eye on him. There is no telling how powerful he might be when his survival period ends. He may as well be the best chance we got against the incoming threat._

Later same day, with the sky now night, Gohan was enjoying the cooked deer meat he had prepared for himself. After eating dinner, he walked back to the comfort of his temporarily shelter. He had begun lying down on what he would call a 'bed'. Minutes, almost an hour passed and he just lied down there. He suddenly figured out he couldn't go to sleep, so he slowly go back up outside to admire to beauty of wildlife. He continued to gaze out to the mountains and lakes that surrounded him, completing the scene.

But then his eyes locked up into the thing that completed the night time scenery; the moon. A full moon to be exact. Gohan's tail wagged in excitement from seeing a full moon. "Wow! The moon is so beautiful when it is full! I've never seen a full moon before!" His tail continued wagging...

Then something snapped inside him. All of a sudden, his heart rate increased, his chest pumping hard. The namekian who was floating above, sensed the boy's ki sudden rise, and constant rise. When he saw the boy, he immediately realized what was going on. "The Oozaru transformation!" His gaze immediately went towards the moon. He realized what he had to do, and shot a powerful ki blast towards the moon.

Gohan immediately stopped his transformation before it truly began when the moon exploded, and started panting for breath, kneeling with his hands on the ground. He could of just sworn he had felt tremendous power coursing through him. After a moment of thought, Gohan grinned. He was now determined than ever, not only to be able to be like his dad, but to become stronger then ever. He slowly got up and stared towards the stars for a few minutes. Afterwards, he went back towards the 'shelter' and started to rest.

Piccolo, high and above, sighed at the current event._ That was to close of a call_ he thought. _I'll have to not lift an eye off him for awhile. I have no idea what the saiyans are also capable of. I could just take off his tail now, but I'll let him keep it for now._ He was seriously hoping the saiyans didn't have any tricks on their minds.

* * *

**After four months...**

Changes were clearly shown from Gohan ever since the survival began. He was much more muscular built, although not shown as much as he actually is because of his age, and was probably nearly as strong as Piccolo, and he had been doing some training himself. Gohan also was capable of handling his ki pretty well, even without being taught, although not as well as he hoped for at the moment. He could fire ki blasts and even fly for short periods of time, but was not able to use any 'signature moves' that involved ki very well. He was, however still someone not to deal with lightly. He was now more powerful than Radtiz was, and only in four months, even without someone to train with. He was easily becoming one of the best Z fighters, and that was just a understatement.

Although he had almost no signature moves, he used one that he learned from constant survival training, called Makosen, a blast similar to Masenko, but weaker, due to not enough expierence with ki blasts. Nonetheless, Gohan constantly trained by himself while out in the wild. Also, he had been learning to not have to sleep at all, and meditate to replace it. He seemed to meditate a lot, and seemed to have an attachment to that. He almost remembered the Oozaru transformation that happened, and trained himself to use it's extra power without of transforming (which is EXTREMELY hard to do).

His schedule consisted of getting breakfast, training, lunch, training some more, practice ki, dinner, then rest a bit until meditation for the rest of the night. Pretty basic. It was almost as if it weren't survival anymore, and just out-alone training.

Piccolo to say, approved the boy's constant rise of power. Nonetheless, it did scare him. _As powerful as this boy is getting, I still have to be careful. When the saiyans are defeated, he could turn on me on any second_ he thought. He tried putting that thought aside for now, Then something caught his eye on the boy. Something unusual that he never saw before.

Gohan seemed to have wristbands, and a different set of shoes than the ones he last gave him. His shirt was also different, which is strange because he should still have only his gi that Piccolo gave him. Then a worrying though came up. _Wait... I-Is it possible he somehow learned to make himself weights!? If that is weighted clothing... then I hate to see his power when they are token off...!_ He had a right to worry. It was true that Gohan had figured out how to make himself clothes just using force, and had been putting on proper weights that helped him train more efficiently.

Currently, Gohan was training himself to try and control his ki better. He had been firing off a few blasts at a mountain, and was trying to learn to fly faster and longer, considering the fact he could only fly 3/4 a mile before having to rest. _I hope when it comes time to train with my current trainer_ (He does not currently know his name, it was never told to him)_, He'll help me learn to control my energy better. I'm just so excited that I can't wait!_ He threw some more punches in the air, and a few more ki blasts.

Gohan also seemed to be a very gifted boy. Not only does he have hidden potential just waiting to be unlocked, but he seemed to have connection to the spirit world, although not in full-depth. Mostly what he could do from this was create a exact copy, Clone-Gohan for training purposes. Although that's all the clone could really do, he didn't have full control over it yet. This helped him not only to spar with himself, but find weak points and learn to adapt from it. One particular example of this was a month ago, when he was sparring with his close did he find out his tail's weakness. He immediately went to work to try and eliminate that weakness completely, and now, it isn't even something to think about now. He had been training for the past month mainly to get rid of that weakness.

Although no one could explain his connection, it was supposed that he had gotten it from birth. That was all anyone could figure out.

* * *

**Half-way until the Saiyans arrive...**

Gohan was currently meditating near a waterfall in the air, his back turned towards the landscape, and his front facing the waterfall itself. Two energy orbs orbited the mountain and that changed directions every so often, and had a small, white aura around Gohan. It was almost unimaginable, yet a sight to be hold for a natural human. Even with the loud noises produced by the waterfall, Gohan heard nothing while he meditated there. It was pure quiet in his ears, all noise being drowned out, yet senses wilder than ever. He even managed to sense the namekian that was coming, but stayed in his position.

Piccolo was floating behind Gohan, now ready to begin the second half of the training. Gohan let out a small smile and slowly got out of his meditative state. The energy orbs suddenly shrunk and disappeared, and his aura vanished. He was now standing in mid-air, but his back was still towards Piccolo. "So... are we going to begin the training?" Piccolo smirked.

"Yes kid, training will begin immediately, so prepare yourself, because I won't hold back when we start" explained Piccolo. Gohan turned to Piccolo and was showing a huge smile that crept up on his face. "Then show me the place so we can begin" Gohan replied. They flew off to a wasteland Piccolo knew to begin their training.

As they were flying, Piccolo began to sense Gohan's ki. _Hmm... his ki seems to be equal with mine_ he thought._ Of course, he is wearing weighted clothing, so his is probably higher than mine. I only got the advantage in skill._ He was right about that. Piccolo may as well be only able to teach skills, signature moves, and styles, as Gohan's training was much more effective than his. The question is though: How?

Gohan had his arms crossed while they were flying with the smile on his face. His tail was flailing in the wind as if it didn't give a second thought. Truth be told, Piccolo didn't know how long he could stand the child's enthusiastic behavior... If it got out of hand anyways.

Piccolo spotted the area he was talking about and started his descent. Gohan followed with, slowly landing to the wasteland. It was a perfect spot for sparring while containing enough wildlife to not be a bare. They both landed Piccolo turned back to Gohan and got into his preferred fighting stance. Gohan unfolded his arms and got into his own temporally stance he used until Piccolo could teach him better stances. He let out a small laugh, taunting Piccolo. "You better keep to your word of not holding back! I want to become stronger, not weaker! Also, I sensed that I am a bit stronger than you!" Piccolo was shocked at the choice of words.

"Wait, wh-" but before Piccolo could finish, Gohan went into super speed and sent a left elbow for Piccolo's gut. Piccolo, still shocked at the words and immediate action by Gohan, could not defend in time for the incoming attack. The attack hit dead-on into Piccolo's gut. Piccolo immediately spat out saliva, and doubled over, his hands on his gut. Gohan saw his chance and sent a right kick into the namekian's lowered head, sending him flying. Gohan went into super speed again, and sent a right punch to Piccolo's chest, stopping his ascent. Gohan then released multiple punches then finished with a kick forward. With Piccolo flying off again, Gohan caught up to him and sent a left kick to the back of the head, Piccolo flying up yet again. Gohan sent a finishing punch to the gut, watching Piccolo receive the attack full force and flying into a mountain, causing it to crumble from the fall. Gohan slowly flew back down to the ground, dropping back into his stance. "Come on, I know that isn't all you got!" shouted Gohan, waiting for the namekian he just beat to come back out of the rubble.

A small yellow light appeared out of the rubble. It suddenly spread around the cracks, until an explosion occurred. Out of the rubble was Piccolo, standing there with a bruises and purple blood coming out from the left side of his cheek. He rubbed it off and dropped back into his stance. "That was some impressive moves there kid, but don't expect it to work again, you hear me!?" All Gohan could do was smirk.

"I hear you! So I guess warm ups are all done with then!" responded Gohan. He was going to see what Piccolo could do, and waited for him to make his move. Piccolo started flying towards Gohan, preparing a roundhouse left kick to the face. Gohan, now on the defensive, was ready for this. As the attack was about to hit, Gohan raised his left arm and blocked the attack from hitting. Piccolo tried to do a right hand punch at Gohan, but Gohan caught his hand, both fighters trying to get the other to lose control. A aura popped around the two, showing their fierce strength and effort. Finally, Piccolo backed away and charged at Gohan for another attack. Gohan saw this coming, and charged towards Piccolo as well. When they were in range, they both started attacking each other relentlessly, sharing blow for blow, creating small shockwaves from the amount of power.

As much as Piccolo was getting connections on Gohan, Gohan was getting much more on him. This eventually caused them to exit their rush attack, with Piccolo suffering more bruises, while Gohan barely had any. Piccolo grinned, and took off his weighted clothes. After he set them aside, he got back down to his fighting pose.

"With that out of the way, I'll be able to come out at you at full force! Get ready brat!" exclaimed Piccolo. As big and the real the threats might be, all Gohan did was smirk. He was now getting really excited.

"Alright then, but I'm keeping my weighted clothing on! Come at me, full force!" Piccolo grinned at the opportunity.

"Hmpf. Alright, take THIS!" Piccolo suddenly took both of his hands up above his forehead, gathering up energy for his next attack. Gohan stared for a moment before coming to his senses. _This attack seems somewhat familiar to my Makosen. I need to fight this_ he thought. Gohan extended both of his arms out, gathering his ki (like Vegeta's Final Flash). As his energy seemed to be popping up, he lowered his arms to his hips (like if he was about to fire multiple ki blasts).

"MASENKO" shouted Piccolo, his ki increasing. He suddenly extended his arms in front of him, hands still in the same formation. "HAAA!" Suddenly, a large energy wave formed out of his hands, coming straight for Gohan.

Gohan in return, pushed his arms forward, releasing his own energy wave. "MAKOSEN!" he exclaimed, his energy wave heading for Piccolo's. The energy waves headed towards each other, until they both clashed in a terrific light show. The energy waves fought for dominance, trying to overpower the other. However, as much strength each fighter was putting into their waves, it was not budging. Gohan put even more strength into his wave, slowly conquering Piccolo's. Piccolo finally put everything he had into his energy wave, but it still wasn't able to push the young saiyan's wave. _Darn this kid..._ he thought. He stopped putting his energy into his wave, and put his arms crossed in front of him, trying to guard himself from the impeding wave.

The Makosen energy wave struct Piccolo at full force, causing a huge explosion where Piccolo was standing. Dirt and dust was sprayed everywhere, creating a huge dust cloud where the explosion occurred. Slowly, but surely after the explosion had done it's damage, the dust cloud disappeared, showing a figure with his arms still crossed. When the dust cloud fully vanished, the damage was very clear.

Piccolo had many bruises from the attack, mainly on his arms and legs. He had a bloodied lip, while bleeding in other areas like his forehead, hands, and on his left knee. He was also panting hard, trying to catch his breath after being hit by that attack. However, if he didn't guard that, his condition would of been all the more terrible.

"Come on, that was all you had? For someone who's supposed to be my master, your not that strong yourself!" said Gohan. All Piccolo could do was frown at the insult.

"SHUT UP KID!" he shouted. Gohan let out a small laugh, knowing his 'master' knew that he was right. Piccolo constantly tried to find his breath. When he was able to breathe normally, he was able to talk properly again. "I admit, I'm impressed by the progress you made during your survival training. The most impressive part is that you are already stronger than me..." he began. "However, your skills are lacking, so I will be helping you improve on that. But as I saw, you are already on a good start. I also suggest that you keep putting on heavier weights that will keep your power with mine. It will help us both more, as we need to get every valuable ally we can get for the saiyan's arrival" He finished. Gohan nodded in approval.

"Right, but that means you'll have to keep your weighted clothes on as well. Don't let your pride of me beating reduce your training as well" said Gohan. Piccolo ignored the comment.

"Of course. Let me recover a bit, then we'll begin round two of our training" responded the namek. Gohan grinned; he knew the peril of situation, and was ready as ever to take it on. As a half-saiyan, his saiyan instincts were always keeping him excited for nee challenges. And he was going to rise to face the fast-approaching saiyan danger.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Power Levels**_

**Training With Piccolo**

**Piccolo:**

Base: 1,350

Base (Weighted Clothes Off): 1,672

**Gohan:**

Base: 1,980

* * *

A/N: One thing I want to mention since probably more than half of you people noticed it. Details will probably be rushed a bit until the Frieza saga, as thats where the story gets off the training wheels, if you catch my drift. Will update when I can.


	3. 2 - The 'Frightening' Nappa

**Disclaimer:** I do not anything from DB, DBZ, and DBGT. However, I do own this story, and I decide when to update.

* * *

_**Power of a Half-Saiyan Warrior**_

**2 - The 'Frightening' Nappa**

* * *

It had been six months since Piccolo started his real training with Gohan. There was obvious progress showing on the two fighters, especially Gohan. They were stronger than when they began. Gohan was probably the strongest person on the planet currently, usually having to wear more than twice Piccolo's weights just to give Piccolo a chance in their training. Piccolo's weighted clothing now weighed about a ton, where Gohan's was almost three tons.

Speaking of the two, they were currently sparring. They were currently trying to land punches on each other, trying to weaken their opponent. Each connection of blows created a shockwave that shook even the nearby mountains. Gohan was obviously doing much better, performing far better than Piccolo could. Piccolo was actually forced on the defensive because of it.

As they sparred, the sky suddenly turned dark, surrounding almost the whole planet. This caught the attention of Gohan and Piccolo, who stopped suddenly to see what was going on. While Gohan was confused on the matter, Piccolo knew exactly what this meant.

"Humph, so they finally did it" said Piccolo. Gohan turned to look up at Piccolo in confusion.

"Who did what?" asked Gohan.

"Heh, your father's friends seem to be summoning Shenron, the dragon from the dragon balls." Gohan was still somewhat confused.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo sighed.

"They are bringing your father back to life." Gohan immediately lightened up at the news.

"T-They are!?" Gohan jumped in excitement, his tail waving excitedly. "I get to see my daddy again?" Piccolo nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know how long it will take him to get here. We'll have to hold off the saiyans until he arrives" he replied. Gohan slowly nodded. Suddenly, Gohan sensed a high power level heading straight for the planet, concerning him greatly. "Mr. Piccolo... do you feel that!?" Piccolo immediately turned in the direction of the two large power levels.

"Yeah, that is probably the saiyans!" Piccolo was shocked. He knew the only chance he had was Goku arriving, or Gohan's power rising to an extraordinary level.

"Mr. Piccolo, how long do you think we can hold against the saiyans until my dad arrives?" Piccolo slowly grinned.

"To tell you the truth kid, I've been watching you improve so much. Your power alone may be enough to hold them off" he replied. Gohan grinned a little, his pride taking him from the compliment. His tail continued wagging with excitement.

Suddenly, two twinkles in the sky appeared. However it turned into streams of light, heading down towards a nearby city.

"Look, there they are!" exclaimed Gohan, who pointed where the two pods were about to land. There was a loud explosion, as if two missiles had just hit a battleship. It could certainly make anyone who was right near the explosion deaf. Piccolo knew they had to prepare.

"Gohan, get ready! They will probably be going to the highest power levels on the planet, so they will be here in a few minutes!" Gohan nodded at the warning.

"Right!" Gohan was ready. This was what he had been spending his last year preparing for. This is what all the determination and spirit was leading up to. He had to win, even if it almost killed him. He soon however felt another ki closing in, fast. He turned around to see Krillin coming. Krillin landed near Gohan, with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, if it isn't Piccolo and Gohan! Haven't seen you two in a year!" Gohan sprinted towards Krillin, stopping few feet in front of him, a grin on his face.

"Hey! I think I remember you from when my dad took me to the island! Aren't you Krillin?" Krillin was a bit surprised from the sudden outburst from Gohan, taking a step back.

"Yeah... That's me! You have grown a bit haven't you though?" Gohan, with a grin still on his face, nodded.

"Your still twice my size though!" Krillin rubbed the back of his head laughing. Piccolo however was not in the mood.

"Alright, enough with the petty reunions, the saiyans are heading our way and will be here any second!" he alerted. Gohan and Krillin immediately went into 'serious mode', and waited for the saiyans to arrive.

"Hey kid, you might want to wrap your tail around your waist so they can't expose your weakness" alerted Piccolo. All Gohan could do was grin at that comment.

"Mr. Piccolo, I thought you knew that I overcame that weakness!" Piccolo immediately felt like he should do a face palm, forgetting the fact Gohan learned to overcome it.

"Right... Sorry..." Suddenly, two strangers landed a few meters away. All of the current Z fighters recognized who they were. The Saiyans.

They took the time to inspect the two saiyans. The first one was the tallest one, even taller than Piccolo. He was bald and his armor seemed to be of similar design of Raditz, but the color design was different. The shoulder, back, and waist were yellow with tiny black stripes far apart, while the chest was blue. He seemed to be in his mid-30's, and muscular fit. He wore light blue boots, with white outlines. He also was wearing blue wristbands, also with white outlines.

The other one was the smaller one, about 4 inches shorter than Goku. His hair seemed to look like it was a flame. His hair was basically defying gravity, just like Goku's does. His armor was of same color design, except the chest was pure white. He was also wearing white boots and gloves that, unlike the other one, had no outline design. The rest of his body (except his head and neck) was covered by a pure blue cover, almost like a gi.

"Hello there" said the smaller one. His confident voice alone was enough to send chills down your spine. Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo immediately went into their preferred fighting stances.

"So you must be the saiyans..." said Piccolo. Krillin suddenly turned around to see Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu coming in, a grin popping up on his face.

"Hey guys!" The three then landed, determination on their faces.

"Hey Krillin! Sorry we are late" exclaimed Yamcha, turning his head to look at the saiyans. "So those are the saiyans?"

"Yeah." Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu went into their fighting stances. Gohan sensed their power levels and suddenly had a rush of confidence. A smile crept on his face. He went out of his fighting stance and crossed his arms. Piccolo noticed this, and had a shocked look on his face. _Is he really that confident?... Or is his saiyan instincts taking over?_

"Nappa, I got an idea to test the earthling's skills" said the flame-haired saiyan. His comrade, now known as Nappa, let out a small laugh.

"Oh Vegeta, I know what your talking about." Nappa took a small vial filled with a green substance from his armor. "This should be good!" He suddenly kneeled down, and dug up six tiny holes. But when he got back up, he saw his vial was gone. "What the!?" Even Vegeta was confused. When they looked forward to the Z fighters, they saw that the kid had it. Even the Z fighters were surprised.

Gohan let go of the vial, letting it drop to the ground. It then broke on contact with the rocky surface. Nappa's limit was easily going over his breaking point. "You... You'll pay for that you brat!" Nappa then charged at him in anger. In response, all but Gohan charged at Nappa as well, where Gohan just crossed his arms and watched. Vegeta saw Gohan not in the battle that just started ensuing, and was quite interested in the boy's confidence.

Piccolo flew towards Nappa, sending a fist towards his gut. Nappa dodged and counter attacked with a punch across the head. Krillin headed in with a kick, which Nappa dodged and elbowed Krillin in the chest. Yamcha and Tien jumped in with a punch to Nappa's forehead, but were stopped short when nappa sent a fist into both of their stomachs.

Gohan was just watching to see a time to strike Nappa just once so he wouldn't be coming back. Chiaotzu was lifting up some rocks to throw at Nappa to distract him. Nappa noticed this and charged at Chiaotzu. Gohan saw his moment but before he could strike, he was met with a fist on his cheek, sending him flying. When he lifted his head to see who it was, he saw it was Nappa's comrade.

"Sorry brat, but that fight is between Nappa and your friends. Your fight is with me!" said Vegeta. Gohan wiped the blood off of his lip and got into his fighting stance. Vegeta did as well. _This boy seems to be stronger than meets the eye. If he was as strong as his friends, he would of been knocked out easily. I'll have to finish this quickly_. Gohan was also in his thoughts. _Great, so I got to deal with him. I just hope my friends can hold out. However, I have to worry about Vegeta more_. Vegeta had a smirk on his face, while Gohan's remained serious. Vegeta made the first move.

Vegeta went into superspeed, appearing behind Gohan. However, Gohan was prepared for this and ducked the incoming swipe, turning around with a roundhouse left kick toward Vegeta, who dodged it with ease. Gohan and Vegeta then went into superspeed, ensuing their own battle. Every punch that connected created a shockwave that even the other Z fighters felt. Piccolo and Krillin were kicked into a mountain by Nappa, causing even more bruises. When they got up, they turned to see Gohan's battle waging on.

"Wow, I didn't realize how strong Gohan has gotten in just a year!" shouted Krillin. This caught attention of everyone else, even Nappa, for a few seconds, watching in amazement at the unfolding event. However, that moment of awe lasted very short as Nappa tried to take advantage of the situation and sent a roundhouse right kick towards Yamcha, who dodged it just by a centimeter. Tien lifted up into the air above Nappa, putting his hands into a triangle. His vision focused on the saiyan that the rest of the Z fighters besides Gohan was fighting.

"TRI-BEAM!" He gathered his ki and prepared to fire a large blast. "HAAA!" Nappa was surprised by the shouting from Tien, and when he turned around he felt a powerful blast hitting him, causing a explosion. Tien was panting from the blast he had just done, trying to catch his breath. However, when the dust cleared, Nappa was barely scarred. This surprised Tien greatly.

"What... I put everything I had into that!" Nappa had a evil smirk on his face.

"Ha! Nice try earthling, but it is going to take a lot more than that to beat me!" Nappa laughed at the attempt, shrugging it off as if it was just a fly. Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu were shivering at the sudden turn of events.

_He's... he's a monster! What does it take to beat this guy... Goku... please get here soon!..._ Piccolo thought. He turned to see Gohan's battle still waging on, seeming like it only just begun. _Because I don't think Gohan's battle is going to end any time soon..._

Gohan launched another fist at Vegeta who blocked it, as Vegeta sent a kick which Gohan blocked as well. They were so evenly matched that just one slip up could be the factor that wins it. Gohan sent kick towards Vegeta's gut. Vegeta grabbed his foot, about to use his advantage. However, Gohan was expecting this and sent a fist towards Vegeta's forehead, making contact and sending Vegeta flying for a few yards before he caught himself. Vegeta had a grin on his face.

"I have to say brat, your a tougher challenge than I thought! I haven't had this much fun in a long time! I will sure miss this fight however when it ends!" said the flame-haired saiyan. Gohan just smirked, knowing he was about to have an opportunity... at least he hoped. How right he was.

"Because if you don't realize it now brat-" Gohan saw his opportunity and went into superspeed before Vegeta could finish. "I am Prince Vegeta, Prince of all sai- AGH!" Gohan had sent a right knee into Vegeta's gut, making him double over and catching him off guard. Before Vegeta could respond however, Gohan sent a fist at Vegeta's chin, slamming his mouth closed and flying both up and away from Gohan. Gohan again went into superspeed and sent a kick towards Vegeta's chest, making him slam through a rock formation and into a mountain, creating a large hole in it. "Don't leave yourself unguarded! Something that I thought you should know since you showed me!" shouted Gohan. All he could do was grin at the turn of events.

Yamcha sent multiple ki blasts at Nappa, who simply deflected them all as if they were nothing. Nappa charged at Yamcha and before anyone could do anything to stop him, he slammed his fist through Yamcha's stomach, popping out of the back, creating a large hole in Yamcha's stomach. All the Z fighters could do was watch in horror as they saw their friend die before their very eyes. "No... YAMCHAA!" shouted Krillin, tears coming to his eyes. Gohan heard the scream and turned to see Yamcha with a fist through him from Nappa. Gohan was immediately filled with rage, but was interrupted when he heard Vegeta coming in. _Dang it! My friends are dieing and I can't do anything about it because I have to deal with him! If I try to help, he'll just stop me from doing so!_

"Dirty trick kid! You'll pay for that" Vegeta had a few bruises on his limbs and chest and a bloodied lip, but was otherwise unharmed. Gohan prepared for the wrath that Vegeta was going to ensue.

When Nappa took his arm out of Yamcha, Yamcha just fell to the ground, blood from his chest following with. Krillin floated down to tend to his friend. He grabbed Yamcha's hand to check his pulse. It only saddened him more when he found out there was nothing. "He's gone... no... YAMCHA!" Nappa just laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry about that! But don't worry about him, you'll see him soon! In the otherworld! Haha!" laughed Nappa. Krillin was now over his limit. He put his right hand in the air gathering his ki for a 'special' signature attack. "THAT IS IT!" he said. Nappa just laughed more.

"Oh I'm sorry, what are you going to do midget? Throw a tantrum? Just admit it, your nothing compared to me!" Nappa continued to mock Krillin, enraging all of the Z fighters. Above Krillin's hand, four small orbs attached to each other seemed to circle, until it formed into a frisbee shape. It then expanded into a large disk with razor sharp curves at the ends that circled the disk constantly. "We'll see about that! Take THIS!" he shouted. He circled the disk in his hand. "DESTRUCTO DISK!" He threw it.

"Haha! That is more like it! But sorry, no. You aren't going to get me with a simple trick like that!" Nappa mocked. As the disk was closing in, he simply shifted his head to the right, dodging the disk all together. Or so he thought. The disk managed to actually cut his left cheek slightly, causing blood to slightly drip from his cheek.

"You... you cut my face you... YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he exclaimed. He immediately felt something attach to his back. When he tried to look behind, he saw it was Chiaotzu holding on to his back. "Hey, get off me!" He tried to reach on his back to get him off, but he was not flexible enough for the task. Tien noticed what was going on and was put in a immediate state of shock and worry. "Chiaotzu! Get off of there!" he shouted.

"Tien, please listen to me!" Chiaotzu said telepathically. Tien was put in even greater worry just from those few words. Nappa started ramming Chiaotzu into the mountain constantly to try and get him off.

"Chiaotzu! Get down from there while you still have to chance!" he shouted again.

"Thank you Tien... for everything..." Tien was slowly being brought to tears from what his best friend was saying.

"Chiaotzu! Get away from there! Stop this madness now!" he continued shouting.

"Tien... please... whatever you do... d-don't let him kill you..." Then right when those words were said, a major explosion happened (again). Tien was just in complete and utter shock. Memories of his past expierences and special times with Chiaotzu came rushing in to him, saddening him even more. "Chiaotzu... NO... CHIAOTZUUU!" But when the dust cleared, Nappa was still there, and it looked like it didn't even do anything.

"What... how... he doesn't even seemed damaged from what Chiaotzu did... CHIAOTZU SACRIFICED HIMSELF FOR NOTHING!" exclaimed Krillin.

"Whew, that gave me a little scare for a moment there! Too bad it only tickled!" He turned his attention to Tien.

Tien was filled with pure rage, anger, and sadness. All he could do now was avenge his friend... or die trying. He took his hands and formed them into a triangle, trying to focus on the saiyan floating there with a evil grin on his face. But when he got his focus, he felt nothing. Actually, he felt cold. Very, very cold. "TIEN! NO!" shouted Krillin. What was seen was a gory mess. Nappa had came and struck Tien down the same way he struck down Yamcha. However, to finish it this time, he blasted Tien into nothing. There was no trace of him left after Nappa's blast.

Gohan turned around when he had kicked Vegeta to see only Krillin and Piccolo left fighting Nappa. He knew he had to do something, but with Vegeta in the way, there was nothing he could do. He knew he had to find a way keep Vegeta away long enough to deal with Nappa. He was taken out of his thoughts when a punch from Vegeta landed on his chin, sending him backwards but caught himself quickly.

"Don't let your guard down again brat! Your friends are of no concern here!" Gohan was now reaching his limits, his still hidden power slowly coming out. "Now come on, why don't we continue our little match of ours shall we?" he mocked. Gohan was now over his limit.

"You... you dirty... BEAST!" shouted Gohan. Before Vegeta even caught a glimpse of what was happening, he was being punched and kicked constantly without mercy from Gohan who was just on a pure rampage of hate. There was almost no pause, and all Vegeta could feel was pain that was increasing by the second. He managed to find a way out and punched Gohan in the gut, making him double over. Vegeta then roundhouse kicked him across the back sending him flying, where he ended by going into superspeed and made contact with a kick to Gohan's spine, sending him pulting to the ground.

"Tien... no..." Krillin cried. All he was seeing was his friends dieing one by one, and who knows how the fight of Gohan vs Vegeta was going to turn out. Even if Gohan does win, it might be too late to save everybody else. hopes were now just on Goku arriving in time. "Goku... WHERE ARE YOU!?" he shouted.

"Right here!" said a familiar voice. Piccolo and Krillin turned their heads to see Goku with his two feet combined closing in for a strong kick at Nappa. Before Nappa could turn around, he felt a very sharp pain in his left cheekbone and was launched many meters away from where he last was. Piccolo and Krillin were lightened up at the sudden appearance of their friend.

"Goku! Your finally here!" Krllin shouted. Tears filled his eyes as he was filled with joy to see their friend finally arrived.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late! Where are the others?" he asked. Piccolo was the one to break the news to him.

"Yamcha and Tien were killed by the saiyan you just smashed, and Chiaotzu blew himself up trying to stop him. Gohan however, is currently fighting the other saiyan, and from what I've seen, pretty well." Goku was suddenly angry to hear the news and turned to the saiyan just kicked to see him slowly getting up. It was obvious Nappa was certainly drained from that attack. Piccolo then floated down and prepared his signature move to finish off Nappa since he was weakened.

"MASENKO" he shouted. He his hands up together above his forehead as he spoke the words Nappa looked up to see Piccolo only a few yards away. He knew the blast would kill him, but was too weakened to get out of the way. Goku also had other plans. "Piccolo, wait!" However, Piccolo was not going to listen to reason.

"HAA!" He then pushed his hands forward and fired a large energy wave that annihilated Nappa. All they could hear was Nappa's screams, loud as a siren, until eventually there was no trace of him left.

"Piccolo!" Goku shouted. Piccolo turned to see Goku and Krillin floating down towards him. "Piccolo, how could you of done that!? He was defenseless!" Piccolo merely snickered.

"Goku, even you should of realized even if we let him go, he would just keep killing. You can't always be soft anymore" he explained. Goku put his head down in digress. "Well.. we need to help Goha-" but before he could finish, Piccolo interrupted.

"No, this is his fight. Goku, your son is incredibly powerful, I have noticed it over the months with him. If he needs help, we'll help him but otherwise, this is his fight." Goku nodded in understanding, but was still concerned for his son. "Remember, he is half-saiyan" noted Piccolo. They watched the battle ensuing that was slowly favoring Gohan.

After Gohan had gotten kicked, he had managed to catch himself in time and had continued his fight with Vegeta. They entered into superspeed, trying to hit each other at different locations. Gohan was doing better and was starting to manage to get Vegeta off the ropes. It was obvious who was going to win this fight. After another miss from Vegeta, Gohan sent a fist towards his chin, sending him flying upwards. Gohan didn't give chase however, and floated towards the ground and crossed his arms, his saiyan instincts coming into play "Come on, is that all you got? I was expecting more of a challenge!" Vegeta was now over his limit from that remark.

"You... YOU DIRTY RUNT!" he shouted, clenching his fists. "You know what? I'M DONE! Say goodbye to your planet, and everyone along with it!" He bended to his right side and held his hands parallel of each other. A purple ki slowly formed in his hands. "GALICK GUN" he shouted. Gohan immediately realized what was going on and prepared his own attack. He raised both of his hands above his forehead, fingers facing opposite ways.

"MASENKO" Gohan shouted, a yellow ki slowly forming in his hands. Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin realized what was about to happen. Goku grabbed both Piccolo and Krillin and flew off immediately. "We need to get away from this, a large clash is about to happen!" he signaled.

"FIREEE!" Vegeta shouted, thrusting both of his hands forward to create a large purple energy wave heading straight for Gohan and the planet. Gohan also pushed his hands forward, still together and creating his own energy wave.

"HAAA!" he shouted. The two energy waves headed for each other. Piccolo, Krillin and Goku found a safe spot to not be effected as much by the clash of the two energy waves. The two collided, creating a large show of energy. However, when they collided, Gohan was actually slowly getting pushed. He was surprised by this.

"There is no way for you to win! I put all my power into this!" Vegeta shouted. That signaled why Gohan's energy wave was getting pushed, as he was holding back. Since he knew it was okay to release everything, he let out a large roar and put everything he had into his. This suddenly changed the tides in the energy clash, and made Gohan's Masenko head straight for Vegeta, eating up Vegeta's Galick Gun like it was nothing. "What! Impossible! This can't be ri-" but before Vegeta could finish, he was being pushed upwards from Gohan's Masenko, making him head up for miles. All that anyone could hear now was his screams.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Power**_** Levels**

**Battle with Nappa**

**Piccolo**

Base: 1,950

**Krillin**

Base: 1,472

**Yamcha**

Base: 1,027

**Tien**

Base: 1,145

Base (Enranged - Chiaotzu's Death): 1,710 [Never got to fire however]

**Chiaotzu**

Base: 940

Farewell Suicide: 1,982

**Goku**

Base: 10,500

**Nappa**

Base: 3,500

Base (Full Power): 4,000

Base (Weakened): 578

**Gohan vs Vegeta**

**Gohan**

Base: 15,500

Base (Full Power): 20,000

**Vegeta**

Base: 15,485 [Yep]

Base (Full Power): 19,000

* * *

A/N: Ky111; Yeah I see what you mean. But Gohan was MUCH stronger than Piccolo already. However, any weaker and Piccolo would of had a much better time. Also remember that Piccolo did watch over Gohan a lot during his first six months, so he couldn't 'try' to grab Gohan's tail as he knew it wouldn't work anymore. (If the details aren't there, tell me and I will add them, because if I didn't it must of been a typo or removed on accident on a save). Anyways, hoped you enjoy the second 'real' chapter even if it is rushed a bit. Remember what I said in the first 'real' chapter's A/N for info.


	4. 3 - Great Ape Vegeta's Defeat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. I do however, own my soul. Is that something? No? Aw.

* * *

_**Power of a Half-Saiyan Warrior**_

**3 - Great Ape Vegeta's Defeat**

* * *

Gohan was panting, trying to find his breath. He had saved the Earth for now, but he knew Vegeta wouldn't be done. That wasn't enough to beat him, but Gohan knew that was all he needed. Vegeta would probably be much more weakened then Gohan was. But still... Vegeta might have a trick or two up his sleeve. Whatever the case, Gohan was having fun nonetheless because of his saiyan instincts. His tail waved happily, as he got out of his Masenko pose and finally caught his breath. He turned to see Krillin and Goku running to him, smiles on their faces. Piccolo was... well being Piccolo. Gohan summoned a grin in return. Goku and Krillin stopped in front of him. Krillin was the first to talk.

"Wow Gohan, I never knew you could be so strong so fast!" he commented. Gohan continued his grin but lowered his head.

"Yeah I know, but it wasn't enough. That didn't finish him" he replied. However, the two were still smiling, acting as if it didn't matter.

"Hey, son. It is alright. I knew that already, but we both know it is over by now" _said_ Goku. Gohan looked up, and hugged his dad, his tail waving left to right constantly.

"Thanks dad." Piccolo turned to see the scene and for once, he was actually happy. A small grin was popping up on his face as he saw the reunion of father and son.

* * *

**Somewhere high on the planet...**

Vegeta was continuing to scream as the Masenko energy wave was still sending him far up. He had to get out of it before it sent him into space. He slowly tried to edge off the beam. He finally found a way and managed to get out of the beam, saving himself from death by no oxygen. Vegeta started panting, trying to find his breath. His tail was no longer around his waist, making note that Vegeta was exhausted. He had scratches everywhere, and he was bruised on his forehead, arms, and legs. He was bleeding on his left part of his lip. His power was also drained to almost nothing. His pride was also damaged.

"B-Beaten... b-by a... k-kid..." he said to himself. He finally managed to catch his breath and talked to himself.

"Agh... no matter! I will just transform into the mighty Oozaru and crush him!" He turned around to find the moon, but noticed that it was nowhere to be seen. He was suddenly confused by this unfortunate events. "That's weird, we planned to land on a day when there was a full moon." He continued trying to find the moon, but it was no where in sight. "But there seems to be no moon at all!" It suddenly hit him.

"Those blasted earthlings! They must of known about the transformation!" At first he had a scowl on his face, but then grinned again. "No matter... we've developed a way to counter this!" He started laughing evilly, and started flying back towards where Gohan and the others were.

* * *

Gohan was looking up at the sky, waiting to sense Vegeta coming back. He would of been back by now, but for some reason he wasn't. This was actually worrying him. However, that worry was put to rest when he sensed Vegeta closing in. "Here he is" he said to his friends. Goku and Krillin backed away in response so Gohan could finish the fight himself. Vegeta came landing on the other rock formation near Gohan, with a evil grin on his face. Gohan only smirked in return, his tail waving like no tomorrow.

"Brat, you have now created your death bed!" shouted Vegeta. Gohan let out a small laugh. _Hmm, I think I made him mad_ he thought. Vegeta suddenly started creating a power ball in his right hand. This surprised Gohan, as he sensed Vegeta's power had dropped from creating that power ball. _What is he up to?_ Vegeta suddenly threw the ball into the sky. After five seconds of flying, Vegeta shouted out words and closed his hand into a fist. "BURST OPEN AND MIX!"

Suddenly, the ball exploded into a flash of light. When the light disappeared, the ball had gotten so huge that it almost looked like a moon. Gohan looked to Vegeta to see him slowly transforming into a great ape. It took a few seconds for Gohan to realize what he had done. _Oh no, he's created a fake moon!_ he thought.

Piccolo, Goku, and Krillin were watching the scene unfold. "Goku... I don't know if Gohan can deal with him now! Can't you feel how much his power has increased?" asked Krillin. Goku slowly nodded, worrying about his son's safety. Piccolo too, was actually worried. _Gohan..._ he thought, his worry's growing as much as Vegeta's power. _Please... you have to win..._

Once Vegeta was finished transforming, he had started to laugh, his voice much deeper. "Now brat, I will show you the power, of a saiyan elite!" Before Gohan could blink, Vegeta had sent a large right kick into Gohan, sending him flying for miles. Gohan had crashed into a mountain, making it fall on him. He fell unconscious before he even hit the mountain. Goku, Krillin and Piccolo tried sensing his energy, but they felt nothing. Goku fell to his knees, tears coming out of his eyes. "GOHAN!" Piccolo was saddened also, and Krillin just looked at Goku in sadness. Goku slowly got up, knowing that now Gohan was gone, they had to finish the job.

"Alright... we need to deal with Vegeta before it's too late" he said. Piccolo and Krillin slowly nodded.

"What is the plan Goku?" asked Krillin. Goku turned to him for a second, before looking back at Vegeta.

"I have a move King Kai taught me that might just work, called the Spirit Bomb, but I need time to gather the energy. So, Piccolo; I need you to distract Vegeta as long as you can. Krillin, see if you can cut off Vegeta's tail while he is distracted. If you do, it will make the Spirit Bomb much more effective" Goku said. They both nodded. Piccolo flew to Vegeta to get his attention while Krillin flew to the other side to prepare to cut off his tail. Vegeta had been slowly walking to where Gohan had crashed into.

"Hey, ape!" said a voice to his right. He turned around to see it was the namekian, who seemed to be ready to fight to the death against him. Vegeta just grinned and laughed. "Oh, it is the namekian! What are you going to do? Fight me? There isn't really anything you can do to me!" Piccolo kept his serious face located on the big ape that was Vegeta.

When Piccolo had Vegeta's attention, Goku immediately rose both of his arms into the air, trying to gather a little bit of energy from everyone on Earth so he could make his Spirit Bomb. As he started gathering energy, he saw Krillin make his move for his part.

Krillin, using the time that Vegeta was distracted got behind him and started to prepare his attack that would cut off Vegeta's tail. He raised his right hand into the air to start preparing his Destructo Disk. Vegeta was still focused on Piccolo, who seemed to be ready to make a move at any second. Vegeta was starting to lose his patience. "Come on Namekian, make your move!" Piccolo just continued standing there, in his fighting stance. He seemed to actually be waiting for Vegeta to make his move.

Krillin had slowly but surely gathered his ki enough to make his disk. He found the right time, and threw his disk at Vegeta, who was still distracted by Piccolo. Vegeta continued to taunt the namekian.

"Oh I see, your too scared aren't you now? Well that is too bad! Because with that kid gone, there isn't anything you, Kakarot, or any of your puny friends can-" but before he could finish, he heard something coming at him. A sharp disk is what it sounded like. He immediately jumped, and when he looked down to see it was, it was indeed what looked like to be a Destruco Disk. He smirked and finished his sentence: "-do."

Krillin just looked in disappointment. _Come on Goku... finish your Spirit Bomb soon, because me and Piccolo won't last very long..._ Krillin thought. Goku sadly, was only half done with his attack, not ready yet to deal with such a big threat as Vegeta. Piccolo knew that he would have to delay Vegeta as long as possible now, but how short that time was answered when Vegeta immediately knocked Piccolo from the mountain he was standing on from just a right-hand punch, sending him flying through a rock formation and into the rocky ground. He was surprised how drained he was from just getting hit by one punch. He tried to lift his head, but couldn't and gave up. Now he just had to hope Goku could do it.

"Aww, I think I put a little too much into that! I was hoping to have a little more fun with you!" Vegeta laughed again. Krillin knew he was next, and devised a plan to help him survive a little longer than Piccolo did. "I guess the bald one is next then!" Vegeta finished. He turned around to see Krillin flying to his face. Krillin then put his hands, fingers separate from each other on the edge of his forehead and closed his eyes. _Tien, I'm going to have to borrow one of your moves_.

"SOLAR FLARE!" he shouted, as a large flash of light engulfed the whole area, momentarily blinding Vegeta. Vegeta was screaming in pain from his eyes being blinded. Krillin used this time to try and prepare a last disk with the last of his energy. _Come on... please work..._ he thought. But as he tried gathering, he fell to his knees, not able to gather the energy. It just hit him that he drained the last of his energy trying to delay Vegeta. He slowly got up but then fell down again on his back, exhausted. Vegeta was still cursing and shouting threats at him.

Goku was close to being done, and thought that the Solar Flare that Krillin did might of just bought him enough time. Vegeta slowly got his hands out of his eyes as they healed again, and found Krillin lieing down exhausted. "Exhausted huh? Well I'll teach you what happens when you do that to me!" He sent a left kick that took rocks with him that sent Krillin flying. Krillin eventually landed hard, also edging to an unconscious state. Vegeta laughed evilly, now setting his eyes on his last target. "Now Kakarot, I save the best for last!" He charged at Goku, who had just finished the Spirit Bomb.

"It's ready!" he shouted to himself. He put his left hand down and prepared his right hand as if he was about to throw a rock. But before he could finish throwing, Vegeta released a large energy wave from his mouth, impacting Goku dead-on, and draining any energy that he had gathered from the Spirit Bomb. As Goku slowly got up, he moaned to himself, cursing Vegeta for wasting their only opportunity. "All that energy... that could of saved us... now it's gone!" he said. Vegeta came landing in with his foot onto Goku's legs, who just screamed in pain as he felt his legs getting crushed. Vegeta stepped back and laughed. "Oh I'm sorry, did I crush your leg? Well then, I guess I'll just have to squeeze the life out of you to make the pain go away now don't I?" Vegeta grabbed Goku and started squeezing him to death. Goku was continuing to scream, and all Piccolo and Krillin could hear now was the scream's of their friend Goku.

* * *

In the rubble of where Gohan had landed, there was a voice who seemed to be covered. That person was hearing the screams of pain of his dad. There was a small ray of light from the rubble, until it turned into a blinding light and a explosion happened. The dust spread far, but when it finally cleared, there was Gohan, bruised all over and scratches of blood everywhere on his arms and legs. His chest and stomach surprisingly were almost clear, as if he never got scratched there. His tail was not wagging anymore, and he had a look of seriousness. "Well..." he said to himself. "If your going to be like that, then two can play like that."

Using his training from the last year, he started to look at the fake moon power ball Vegeta had made. All of a sudden, power started to surge through him. He felt his body's muscles grow a bit, and felt power that he never had before. His eye's turned from black to a very light teal, almost light-blue. His tail, from instincts circled around his waist. Gohan then slowly looked away from the Power Ball and to Vegeta. He knew what he was going to do next.

Vegeta was certain he was about to kill Goku (Kakarot from his perspective) for good. "Say goodbye to your miserable friends Kakarot, because this is the last you'll ever see them in this world!" Goku stopped screaming and started to look at his right, his jaw dropping. Krillin and Piccolo had also sensed it and knew the fight was now already over. They knew who it was. Vegeta was confused about the sudden change of state from Goku and looked to Goku's right and saw why they were so happy. Even he was a little shocked. Standing right there was Gohan, fists clenched, and seeming to have had enough patience for the 'nonsense' that was going on.

"I will never forgive you for what you've done here!" Gohan shouted. Before Vegeta could even flinch, Gohan had sent a kick straight into Vegeta's stomach, making him let go of Goku and flying through three rock formations. He slowly got up, but Gohan then sent a powerful fist into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta could of sworn he just heard one of his rib's crack. Gohan backed off and put his hands together, fingers opposite of each other, and gathered all of his ki for a large attack to finish Vegeta. "MASENKOO!" he shouted as a large yellow ball formed into his hands, bigger than the could-of-been Spirit Bomb already. He then threw his hands forward and released a large yellow energy wave, just a bit bigger than half the size of Vegeta. "HAAA!"

The energy wave headed straight for Vegeta, who was weakened from the two punches, couldn't dodge the energy wave that was coming straight for him. The energy wave hit full force, causing a large scream from him that could of been heard for miles. Gohan stood in his Masenko position for a few seconds until he fixed himself and put his right hand into the air, pointing at the energy ball. He then sent a energy blast to it. In a few seconds, it blew, spraying a flash of light for a second until it was gone. Gohan's eyes turned back to black, and he lost all the extra power he had gotten from the power ball, and his tail was no longer circled around his waist and actually seemed to be pointing to the ground. Gohan then fell down to his knees, until he couldn't even hold himself anymore and fell down completely, panting constantly for breath, eyes closing. However, he had a large grin the whole time on his face. The mini half-saiyan, as drained as he is, was now enjoying victory at last.

Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin slowly got up as they slowly walked towards Gohan, Goku having the hardest time. While they tried getting there, Gohan slowly turned from laying on his stomach to his back, so he wouldn't have as hard of a time breathing. Piccolo helped Goku up to get to his son, making the long walk towards him. When they finally arrived, they were smiling at the half-saiyan child who had just saved the Earth from Vegeta. "You know Goku, I think he is already stronger than you, and look at how old he is. He is five now right? So..." commented Krillin. Goku just grinned in return. "Well Krillin... I suppose your right on that aspect." Gohan suddenly stopped panting and stopped any motion he was doing previously. Krillin gasped by Goku and Piccolo were still smiling.

"Relax Krillin, he's just unconscious now. He has had a long day" said Piccolo. Goku bended down and grabbed his son, carrying him over his shoulder. Krillin turned to see Vegeta landing hard near him. He just sighed at it now. Vegeta had probably the worst time in his life right now. His tail was gone, there were bruises all over his limbs and forehead, blood coming from both sides of his lips. He also was scratched deeply in the chest, and what seemed like half of his ribs broken. He also seemed so injured that he wouid probably not get up for a very long time. He wasn't unconscious like Gohan was however. He slowly grabbed what seemed to be a remote control, and pressed a button. Krillin watched him, and actually for once grinned. He slowly walked to Vegeta.

"You know... as much of a filthy saiyan you are and how much I would want to kill you right now..." Vegeta was immediately shocked and turned to see Krillin looking at him with a grin on his face. Vegeta was scared to bits as he knew he could just extract vengeance on him now any second, almost not hearing the words that were given to him. "Gohan would probably want to fight you again some day, so I'll let it pass" Krillin finished. Vegeta's space pod then landed nearby him. Vegeta crawled to it as fast as he could, althought not very fast. He managed to get inside it, and closed the hatch with a press of a button. It soon flied off, and Krillin, Piccolo, and Goku watched and sighed.

They soon heard another engine closing in and they turned to see a large Capsule Corporation vessel coming. They sensed that the rest of the gang were in it and smiled. The vessel flew around nearby until they found a suitable location that wasn't covered by rubble and landed. A hatch slowly came out and immediately, a young woman came charging out into where Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin were. She went straight threw Krillin and Piccolo and knocked over Goku and grabbed Gohan from him. "Oh my sweet boy! What happened to you!?" she said to herself. Chi-Chi was letting out tears from seeing her bruised up, unconscious young boy laying in her arms. Goku slowly got up from the wind Chi-Chi came at.

"Chi-Chi, Gohan actually saved the Earth from the saiyan attack..." he said, but Chi-Chi seemed to have completely ignored him. Bulma and Master Roshi however, who had heard what Goku said, had their jaws dropping. They were putting Tien and Yamcha into the capsule caskets, but were still amazed at what they had just heard. Goku's five year old son already had saved the world once? Was he already more powerful than Goku himself?

Goku sighed, and walked to the large transport vessel, as Krillin and Piccolo did. Chi-Chi was still crying to herself about Gohan, not caring about anything else. After everyone had gotten inside and the caskets inside as well, they lifted off and headed off to West City hospital.

"So Goku" started Master Roshi. "How did you guys win the fight?" Goku grinned a little, sitting in the back seat next to Chi-Chi who was still holding Gohan. Piccolo was sitting in the very back next to the caskets, folding his arms and... well just being Piccolo. Bulma was in the front flying the thing, while Krillin was in the right-side front seat. Master Roshi was in the back behind Krillin, sitting next to Goku.

"Well Maser Roshi, the fight from when I entered was just mostly Gohan versus Vegeta, until he transformed and knocked out Gohan for a little bit. So me, Krillin, and Piccolo formed a plan that almost worked but failed because we just didn't have enough time. Then when we thought we lost, Gohan had came back with so much power that none of us know from where he got it, and basically just beat Vegeta by himself" Goku explained. Roshi was a bit shocked at the events, getting informed that Goku's son, not Goku himself had done almost all the work.

"Well then Goku, I think your son has already surpassed you..." he commented. Goku nodded, and Krillin smiled a bit.

"And it... was all because of Mr. Piccolo" said a child's voice. Everyone but Bulma (because she was driving) turned to Chi-Chi to see Gohan conscious. He tried getting up but was too weak to do so. Everyone, even Piccolo grinned a little. Chi-Chi was an exception however, as she was more concerned on getting Gohan better. "Gohan, just stay in my arms, we'll get you better soon!" Gohan however, was in no mood and used all his energy just to get up and stand between his father and mother. He smiled weakly and fell to lay on his father's left side. "We did it... dad." Goku nodded.

"More like you did it son, the three of us were no match for him." Gohan chuckled a little then fell silent as he rested. Krillin immediately went into 'serious mode' and looked looked down. "So um... guys, what are we going to do next?" The gazes that were looking at Gohan were now looking at Krillin.

"What do you mean Krillin?" asked Goku. Krillin was frowning at what he was trying to say.

"How... how are we going to bring everyone who died back... I mean... we can bring back Yamcha and Tien, but Chiaotzu is a different story... he has already been brought back once with the dragon balls, we can't bring him back again." Gohan, who was listening in, still had a smile on his face.

"While... while I was under the rubble... I was listening to what was going on" he said. Everyone turned to him again. "When Vegeta talked to Mr. Piccolo... he called him a namekian..." Goku slowly nodded but was still confused.

"What are you leading up to Gohan?" Gohan looked up at his dad. He spoke again, finally able to speak without pause. "What I'm saying is he and Kami are an alien then, right? So can't we go to their planet and use the dragon balls? Since it is their home planet, they should have more advanced dragon balls right?" He let everyone's minds slowly process the information.

"He is right you know" said a voice. Everyone except Goku turned around constantly trying to find the voice. Goku grinned to hear King Kai's voice.

"King Kai, you have been listening in the whole time haven't you?" King Kai chuckled.

"Guilty as charged" he commented. "Now, I know some of you are still not sure with the plan, as none of you know where it is. I will be glad to give the coordinates of planet Namek, the namekians home planet. Get ready to write it down." Bulma immediately left her driving spot, which Krillin was quick enough to take over. Bulma grabbed her little notebook. King Kai then said the coordinates.

"The coordinates are 9045XY." Bulma wrote it down and started calculating the amount of time it would take to get there. Goku finished the talk with King Kai with a thanks. King Kai had said his farewell and broke the conversation. Gohan slowly got up again, his energy slowly but surely coming back to him. He moved over to see how Bulma was calculating and was interested in the math. Bulma suddenly raised the hand that was holding the calculator and had a angry look on her face.

"That is all well and good, but we have a problem here!" she shouted. Everyone inside was annoyed at how loud she was talking, especially Piccolo. "To reach Namek just with the fastest Capsule Corporation ship would take more than nine hundred years!" Gohan still had a grin on his face.

"Think Bulma! You have to remember that the namekian Kami and Mr. Piccolo used to be had to come here in a spaceship right? And it probably didn't take him very long to get here to Earth, so all we have to do is find the ship and were set!" he exclaimed. Everyone liked the idea, but Chi-Chi had different plans.

"That is fine but mister, your not going anywhere! Your going to get healed up at the hospital, and then you are going straight back into the books, you hear me!?" Gohan was now disgusted at the attitude his mother was giving him.

"Look mom, I know how you want me to become a great scholar and all, but truly, you are forcing habits on me, not letting me choose what I really want to be" he said. Chi-Chi, even everyone else was surprised at Gohan standing up to his mother. "Mom, I love you, but you need to let me choose what I want to be, not you. And I want to become a martial artist." Chi-Chi was shocked at what her son was saying, but was taking it surprisingly well. She slowly nodded at Gohan, who was actually shocked at how fast Chi-Chi accepted the fact.

"Gohan sweetie, I'm sorry. I am sorry I force these habits on you... it is just that-" but before she could finish, Gohan interrupted.

"I understand mom. It is alright, and I forgive you. And hey, I won't truly give off my studies. I am still interested in them after all" he finished. Gohan hugged her mom and everyone grinned, even Piccolo, seeing how Gohan was probably going to be the new Goku, except have some intellectual smarts.

It seems that the journey to Namek will begin, and so will a new adventure...

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Power Levels**_

**The Fight against Great Ape Vegeta**

**Vegeta:**

Base (Weakened): 12,000

Base (Weakened - Making Fake Moon): 10,500

Great Ape: 79,225

Great Ape (Full Power, never used): 95,000

**Gohan:**

Base (Weakened - Energy into Masenko): 14,500

Fake Moon Power: 80,000

Fake Moon Power (Full Power): 110,000

**Goku:**

Base: 9,500

Base (Spirit Bomb): 65,000

**Krillin:**

Base: 1,472

**Piccolo:**

Base: 1,950

* * *

A/N: Well that was the short saiyan saga. Now I can hopefully go into more detail as I enter the next saga. I felt as if I rushed way too much on accident on the saiyan saga, but then again it IS pretty short... Also, if you are interested to know how I schedule myself, I make sure to write at LEAST 1,000 words each day so I don't suddenly become unmotivated for so long I never update again. I like so far where I am able to keep this story, and I don't want it to suddenly stop going when it isn't done! One last note, yes Chi-Chi is now okay with Gohan doing martial arts.


	5. 4 - The Journey to Planet Namek Begins

**Q&A / Review** **Responses:**

Ky111

To state, I was thinking about the two great apes fighting. I really wanted it, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. Also, I see where you mean Gohan represented false super saiyan. I needed something to represent a change, and I thought the teal eyes were perfect. I also wanted to make Chi-Chi actually care what her son wants to be, like you just mentioned.

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan

I know that, but you have to realize that power levels eventually get VERY huge, that calculating it is almost impossible. This leads to if I want to have a power level chart, I have to tone it down. I might leave everything except Oozaru the same though, but highly unlikely. I don't like to swear (but it will sometimes be in the story to cooperate with scenes), so in the words of TFS Vegeta: POWER LEVELS ARE BULLCRAP!

HellsMaji

Give me time! I have a life you know! XD This will sometimes get me behind my schedule.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. I seem to not own any of your souls either. I am glad for that.

* * *

_**Power of a Half-Saiyan **__**Warrior**_

**4 - The Journey to Planet Namek Begins**

* * *

Gohan was currently laying in his hospital bed, his book in hand. He was currently studying mathematics, or to be more precise Avanced Algebra. Trying to solve equations were easy for him, but took him awhile due to how many steps each problem had. Gohan currently was covered everywhere with bandages. If there some more, he would look like a chibi mummy with a tail, which was hard to convince the doctors not to cut off. He had to prove to them it was a real tail, which did cause pain but convinced the doctors, so it was fine on his part. However, he knew they would be back eventually.

Laying on his right in another bed was Krillin, who seemed to have a lot less bandages than Gohan did. He was just watching Gohan study. It was hard to believe that the son of Goku, did not only already surpass him at such a young age, but also enjoyed intelluctual studies. Just how much power could Gohan hidden in there? That thought kept creeping up to his mind. It just sometimes scared him.

Laying on Gohan's left was his father Goku, who seemed to be always training. He seemed to have more bandages than Krillin, but less than Gohan. Goku was currently trying to levitate water out of the cup on the table next to him. He was slowly managing to get it out, and tried levitating the water above his head. After that, he was about to move the water again, but his concentration was broken when the door opened, causing the water to drop over his face.

The three recognized who it was that entered. But it wasn't just one person, it was an entire group. Piccolo, with his arms folded. Chi-Chi, Oolong, the Ox King, and Puar entered, glad to see their friends again. Bulma entered, with a frown on her face, obviously signaling something was wrong. Master Roshi entered as well, with a buisness suit on. Then entered Yajirobe, who seemed to have a small bag containing something, but Goku and Krillin immediately recognized what they were. Korin also walked in, surprising any doctor that saw him. Piccolo had gotten to the wall in the back, leaning against it and keeping his arms folded. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to be hurt anymore. Korin, Master Roshi, and Yajirobe were on Goku's left, and Oolong and Puar were on his right. Chi-Chi was on Gohan's left, and the Ox King was on Gohan's right. Bulma was in the front of the room, as if she was about to make an announcement. The three injured warriors had grins on their faces to see their friends, but turned their attention their attention to Bulma, as she started talking.

"Alright, LISTEN UP!" Anyone who didn't have their attention on Bulma had it now. "We have a problem getting to Namek: we don't know where the ship is! Also, I've just had a thought in my head. The ship probably is coded in a language solely to Piccolo's ra-"

"Namekian, so I would believe the language is called Namekian" interrupted Gohan. Anyone who would interrupt Bulma usually would recieve a death glare, but Gohan was an exception in Bulma's book. She knew how smart Gohan was for his age. Besides, he also saved the world so you HAVE to cut him some slack. While Bulma continued on about different ways of just finding the ship, Yajirobe was walking to Gohan, Goku already being taken care of.

Gohan turned to his left to see Yajirobe right next to him, with a bean in his hand. He also saw his father taking off the bandages. A confused face was obvious on the young child's face.

"Take it" said Yajirobe. "It is a sensu bean, it will restore all your wounds and get you back at full power." Gohan complied and took the bean into his mouth, slowly eating it. It tasted funny, but otherwise had no special taste to it. At first, nothing happened. Gohan watched as Yajirobe went to Krillin, giving him a sensu bean as well. Then, all of a sudden, all of Gohan's wounds were immediately healed and his power was at full. He unwrapped the many bandages on him one at a time, and turned to face Bulma at the same time, who seemed to be done, finishing off with a "Got an suggestions?"

"I can help you." Everyone turned to the window to see a black-skinned genie. The clothes gave it away. He seemed to be standing on what seemed to be a magic carpet. Gohan seemed to not know who this person, but he saw that it seemed like his father, Piccolo, Krillin, and Korin did.

"Who are you?" asked Master Roshi. Thankfully, he asked the question the others that did not know him wanted to ask. Korin was the one to quickly answer.

"That is Mr. Popo. He works with Kami on the lookout, basically his assistant." Master Roshi nodded to show that he got the answer. Mr. Popo continued speaking.

"Kami sent me to help you get to the ship, and learn to use it properly." Bulma's eyes lightened up immediately at those words. "Take me, I can help get it ready once we bring it to Capsule Corporation!" Mr. Popo slowly nodded as Bulma got onto the carpet.

"Wait! I want to come too!" Everyones gazes turned to see Gohan, who was already hopping out of his hospital bed and heading for Bulma and Mr. Popo. Goku, Chi-Chi, Ox King, and Krillin smiled at Gohan's enthusiastic behavior. Piccolo was also happy for his friend, but didn't show it. Gohan got on the carpet and waved to everyone before it disappeared, along with it's three occupants.

* * *

Gohan, who was just waving to his friends, was now in a large hilly area, where the temperature was freezing. He simply flared his ki up, a flaming white aura surrounding him, enabling him to resist the cold. Bulma however, was suffering the cold fully. He turned to Gohan, who seemed to be having no problem with the cold temperaures. "Hey kid" she said, catching Gohan's attention. "Why do you have no problem with such cold temperatures? It is freezing!" Gohan rubbed the back of his head, the famous Son gesture and chuckled as Gohan and Bulma got off the carpet and followed Mr. Popo.

"It is because I can just rise up my powers at a certain level, which creates a aura around me. It helps dealing with freezing temperatures" he explained. Bulma slowly nodded, cursing her luck. Eventually, they reached a large hill, where Mr. Popo just hopped around to the top. Bulma was about to yell at him for help, but Gohan had put her hand into his grasp and flew up to where Mr. Popo was, making sure to land Bulma gently, due to the large size difference (remember, Gohan is only half the size of Krillin!). Bulma thanked Gohan and they both looked at the direction Mr. Popo was facing, their eyes gazing at the ship that lay before them.

The ship had four spikes at the bottom, probably the legs. It also had two smaller spikes at the front, acting as horns, with a reinforced glass window in the front. Mr. Popo slowly walked towards it, with Bulma and Gohan in pursuit. They were under the ship, near a circle line that probably represented the hatch. Mr. Popo turned to them, halting them in their tracks. "Before we continue, I must tell you that the ship runs almost entirely on voice command in the namekian language."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Bulma. Mr. Popo turned back to the ship, but continued speaking. "The word to open the door is 'Piccolo'" he finished. All of a sudden, a hatch detached and slowly floated down towards the ground. It hit so softly, that the sound didn't even reach Gohan's ears. The three slowly got onto the hatch, and Mr. Popo repeated the same word he said before, lifting them up into the ship. Gohan and Bulma were awe-stricken at the interior of the ship, looking mostly at the pilot's deck. Mr. Popo slowly walked to it, and Bulma followed. Gohan stayed where he was, still observing the interior. Mr. Popo was right near the console, staring at it. Bulma also stared, seeing how the coordinates were in namekian language, almost impossible to decipher.

"And the command to go is 'dorigelop crafca'" explained Mr. Popo. Before Bulma or Gohan could react, the ship immediately blasted off into space. Mr. Popo and Bulma were screaming, hanging on for dear life on the chair, although Popo's scream seemed to be nonexistent. Gohan was pushed the back of the ship from the force of gravity, hands and legs spread apart. However, he was finding this extremely fun. The sounds coming out of his mouth were cheers, even though he was starting to get dizzy. Within mere seconds from blast off, the ship stopped in front of a large gas giant planet.

With the force of gravity that was being put on to the crew before gone, Bulma and Mr. Popo managed to land on their feet and look out the window to see they were already at Jupiter. Bulma was squealing with excitement, looking at how fast they just got from Earth to Jupiter. Gohan managed to land on his feet from that force. He jumped up and down in excitement and chanted: "Lets go again! Lets go again!", his childish behavior overtaking him.

Bulma finally managed to be able to form words in her mouth. "This is amazing Mr. Popo! With this, we'll be able to make it to Namek in no time!" Bulma and Mr. Popo bounced around happily, excited knowing they would be able to bring back EVERYONE soon enough. Gohan walked up to them, wanting to ask Mr. Popo a question. "So, the way to start the ship is dorigelop crafca?" Immediately, the ship blasted off back to Earth, all three being launched to the back due to not being prepared. Bulma was screaming again, however Mr. Popo was now used to it and just waited for it to be over. Gohan felt guilt but nonetheless was having fun again. The ship landed in the exact same spot, as if nothing had happened, and the force of gravity that was being applied to Gohan, Mr. Popo, and Bulma was nullified back to Earth's normal gravity.

The three soon exited the ship and Mr. Popo got on his flying carpet and disappeared. Gohan and Bulma stood there for a few seconds before deciding on what to do. "Well kid, I'm going to call my dad so they can get the ship to CC so we can start working on improvements before we go. I estimate it will take us a month, so you should go to your dad and Krillin" explained Bulma. Gohan slowly nodded, but continued to stay in his spot. Bulma was confused at Gohan's behavior of not going back. "Why are you staying here?" Gohan showed the famous son-family grin.

"I'm not going to just leave you here like a cruel person" he explained. Bulma smiled at how polite and nice Gohan was being and sat near the ship. Fifteen minutes passed as they waited for CC to bring a plane to tow the ship back to the HQ. Bulma decided to use the time to engage small talk. "So..." she started, catching Gohan's attention. "Is it true you are already stronger than your father?" As she finished, she could see Gohan's tail wagging around behind him suddenly from the question. Probably a saiyan's pride thing...

"Well yes, actually almost twice as strong from last time I checked between our level's" Gohan informed. He sighed and grinned as he was speaking. "However, dad has much more fighting experience, where I almost have about a year's worth. Besides, I met he has moves that would be used to make him win if we faced each other." Bulma nodded and looked into the sky, thinking about how Gohan is going to turn out when he is older. Probably a excellent martial artist who also has major intellectual smarts. Like parents like son... if that term ever existed.

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a engine. Both Bulma and Gohan turned their heads to see the plane that was going to bring the ship closing the gap between them. Gohan turned to Bulma to say his farewell. "See you in a month Bulma, I'll be training with my dad while we wait!" Gohan turned back towards where he sensed the others were and flew off.

* * *

The next few days had gone off in proper preparation for the journey to Namek, as the five future space travelers; Bulma, Krillin, Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan did what they needed to be ready.

Bulma had been spending sleepless nights and days working on the ship with her dad, trying to turn it into a flying fortress, deciphering everything into english as best as thry could, while retaining the speed it had, due to the fact how much bigger the planned vessel was going to be than it's original form.

Krillin decided that if he was going to get anywhere, he was going to have to spar with his best friend and his son. The thought scared him at times, but shrugged it off like it is just a old nightmare. Gohan and Goku gladly accepted Krillin sparring with them, helping Krillin practice and try to get stronger.

Piccolo meditated most of the time, but joined Gohan to spar sometimes at night, since Gohan basically never slept anymore; since he just now meditates instead.

However, when Gohan and his father were alone, Gohan used the time to trying to learn the moves his dad learned from King Kai. His father was currently trying to teach him how to use the kaioken, with progress obviously being shown. Gohan was now able to use kaioken as well, but still had trouble going at times two. The two decided to take a break and head back to the house for lunch. Goku opened the door and hollered his wife's name. "Chi-Chi! We're home!" Chi-Chi walked out from the kitchen to the living room and acknowledged her husband's and son's presense.

"Ah, Goku! Gohan! Lunch is already set on the table, I'll join you in a second" she explained, as she walked up the stairs toward her room. The two saiyans nodded and sprinted towards the dining table. They both got in their seats and started to eat the home-made meal, Goku finishing each dish almost instantly. Gohan slowly ate his, ignoring his father's appetite. He knew eventually that his appetite would be like that in a few years, his human genes being the reason it didn't hit right away. They surprisingly both finished their meals at nearly the same time, but left enough food for Chi-Ci, who was now walking down the stairs. She was dazed for a moment as her son and husband said their quick goodbyes and ran out the door, wanting to continue their training. _There they go again... My little boy being both a scholar and martial artist._ Her thoughts were in her mind, until the world came back to her in a flash. She walked towards the kitchen dining table, preparing to eat her lunch as well.

* * *

**The day before the gathering...**

Gohan was having a harsh vision. It barely made sense, but all he saw in it was the pain of his friends, tortured beyond belief... death... The source was nowhere to be seen. Tien was on Gohan's left, dieing from almost no life force left. Gohan looked to his right to see Yamcha dieing from a suicide explosion, and Chiaotzu dieing from suiciding on a large person. It horrified him greatly.

He was suddenly teleported in a flash to a area that seemed alienish. He saw Krillin getting lifted into the air exploding... Piccolo being shot in the chest... his dad getting beat constantly... and... and... Vegeta? A image of Vegeta popped up into his head, and for some reason Gohan felt... sorry? The vision didn't make any sense... what was going on?

"Why didn't you protect us?" A voice rung into Gohan's head. It kept repeating itself, but every time it did, it sounded like someone else. Gohan tried to find the source of the voice, but couldn't figure out where it was. He turned back to see all of his friends, now lifeless bodies that ceased to exist. Dead. The voice got louder and nearer. Tears started to fill Gohan's eyes as he saw his friend's death reappear every time he looked into a different direction. "Protect who!?" he yelled at the voice. He turned much more rapidly until he saw what he had been searching for.

"Us." What Gohan saw was all of the people he ever cared about, surrounding him in a circle. "Why did you fail us... why did you betray us?" Said the beings together. Gohan was now filled with guilt, confusion and...

Anger...

"No... I tr-" but Gohan couldn't manage to form words in his mouth any longer. All he could do was gaze at his friends who now died again and again from unknown causes. Gohan could only watch as his heart was split into pieces... until... something snapped in him and he let out a deafening scream. His eyes slowly turned from black to teal as he let out his arms and backed his head.

Gohan's vision abruptly ended and he found himself on his bed, his legs crisscrossed, and hands resting on the other side of his bed and panted for breath. He finally caught it, and managed to speak his thoughts aloud. "Was that... A vision of the future?" he asked to himself. His door opened suddenly with a lot of force, and Gohan turned to see his father coming up to him.

"Son! Gohan, are you alright?" Gohan rubbed his head before responding to his father.

"Yeah... I think I'm alright... just a vision" he replied. Goku slowly nodded his head and walked back to his bedroom. Gohan was surprised that his dad never asked about it, but nonetheless decided to hold his thoughts for tomorrow. Gohan decided to get some water and got out of his bed. He walked through the hall to the stairs, but before he started to go down the stairs, he sensed his mentor's ki approaching. _Probably for some last-hour training before we go to Namek..._ Gohan thought. He walked down the stairs and slowly walked to the kitchen. He reached the refrigerator and opened the 'door' to search for a water bottle. He found one on the bottom shelf, took it, and closed the refrigerator door and started drinking the water. He finished it quickly before got to the door and threw the bottle in the recycling bin. He opened the door to see Piccolo waiting outside, who seemed to have a worried expression on his face._  
_

"Kid, are you alright? I sensed your ki rise significantly a few minutes ago!" Gohan responded with a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah, mostly. It's just I had a horrific vision..." Piccolo was not lightened up at the slightest.

"What was it about?" Gohan rubbed the back of his head, trying to remember the exact details, no matter how gruesome and terrifying it was.

"Well... as far as I remember, it just showed you guys dieing over and over... so I must of flared my ki at the sight..." Piccolo shook his head.

"I was worried because that is more power than I felt you ever had before... Investigate the reason of the vision when you can" he explained. Gohan nodded slowly, signaling he understood. Piccolo and Gohan then walked out, flying off to a nearby forest to spar. But Gohan's vision never left his mind, interested into what it meant.

* * *

It was the day. The day Gohan, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Bulma would be going to Namek so they could wish back their friends. They all had been preparing for the journey, but Gohan had been doing extremely well for his month. He had been learning to master the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb from his father, the two moves his dad learned from King Kai. They were saving the Kamehameha training for later. Right now, Gohan and Goku were doing last-minute practice before heading off to Bulma's.

"That's right son, you only want a little bit of energy from every living thing in the area!" Goku was coaching Gohan on using the Spirit Bomb. He didn't want it to be gathered from all over the planet since they were just training, and just using a large rock to be used on.

"There, it's done dad!" Gohan shifted his right arm into a L position and his left arm supporting it. Goku nodded and got ready to throw the large boulder.

"Here it comes!" Goku threw the boulder over Gohan, who shifted his left arm back to his side and charged up his right arm and thrust it forward, with a small Spirit Bomb being thrown forward as well. The bomb collided with the boulder, causing a small explosion. When the dust cleared, there was nothing left. They were both proud, Gohan being proud that he finally mastered the Spirit Bomb, and Goku just being proud of his son. Goku congratulated him as Gohan came running back to him. "Just remember that power was just from this valley, it is quite big if you got it from the entire planet." Gohan nodded to him happily.

"Thanks dad. But I think we should head up to Bulma's now. Don't want to keep them waiting!" Goku nodded and they said their farewells to Chi-Chi before they both flew up and started flying towards Capsule Corporation. The vision Gohan had the night before creeped up onto his mind again. He decided to share it with his father, hoping to get his opinion on the matter. "Hey dad..." Goku turned his glare towards his son.

"Yeah son?" Gohan found it difficult trying to find the words he wanted to say. Eventually he found a response that he wanted to tell his father.

"Dad, about the vision... what I saw there was you and everyone else I knew and loved dieing over and over again. Strangely, Vegeta was in it as well, dieing over and over. It was quite terrifying..." A single tear sprouted on Gohan's right eye. Goku took in the full thing and tried to find the right words to console his son, but couldn't figure out any words to fit. Gohan looked back to his father and answered for him. "It's alright dad, I realize how hard it is to reply to that. I just mostly wanted to inform you about the situation." Goku nodded, leaving the rest of the flight in silence.

They finally arrived to Capsule Corporation to see a large space ship that looked like a flying fortress. Goku and Gohan were awe-strucken at the appearance. Their worlds came back to them when they heard Bulma calling them from below. They both descended and saw Piccolo leaning on the building, arms crossed, Krillin next to Bulma looking as if he was about to go on a vacation, and Bulma with a space suit on.

"I'm glad you are all here. Now we can finally start our journey to Namek" said Bulma. Everyone started approaching the flying fortress, but Bulma stopped them before entering. "I'll be glad to give you a tour of the place. And it is best if you get well-suited into living here, because the journey will be around a month." Everyone nodded, and Bulma took it as her signal to begin the tour. They all entered inside and Gohan, Goku, Krillin, and even Piccolo were amazed at how large the interior was. It almost seemed twice as large as the outside of the ship. Bulma continued walking through the large room, as if she didn't care.

"This is the main 'living room', where you can relax after training or if you want to just have family time..." It was quite obvious who Bulma was referring to on that. "...The televisions even have some video game consoles, and we got the latest ones that we could." It was simply amazing at how much effort was put just into a ship that was going to be used just to get to another planet. It almost looked like a mansion instead of a ship. There was also a kitchen on the right, so at least they wouldn't run out of food, but when you have two saiyans, you may never know...

Bulma continued walking towards what seemed to be some stairs to the next floor, but there was two large rooms right near it. "The room on the left is the bathroom, and the one on the right is if you want to keep up on intellectual studies. I'm mostly just expecting me and Gohan in there..." They continued walking towards the stairs, until they reached it and walked upwards towards the next level. Once they reached it, it was mostly a large hallway towards the next set of stairs. There was a large room on the left, completely taking it and what seemed to be a greenhouse on the right. "On the left is the gravity chamber, which me and my dad thought of, since we thought you guys would like to train more on the way there. It goes up to 120 times Earth's normal gravity, all we could do with the limited time we had. On the right is the greenhouse, which I thought was excellent for you Piccolo." Piccolo merely ignored the comment, but was glad there was a place he could hopefully have some peace and quiet.

They walked up to the final floor to be greeted by what seemed like to be the bridge. It had a hardened glass window in the front, a small console just a few feet away from it, a pilots chair, and the others seemed to be crew member chairs. "And this is the bridge. Now, I suggest we all get in a seat, as were going to be leaving. The hatch is already closed, and we managed to translate everything from Namekian to English." Everyone did as told and found their seats. Bulma quickly got strapped in and prepared to start the ship, making sure everyone was ready since the coordinates were already put in. When she saw everyone was strapped in, she turned back to the console.

"Launch." Immediately, the ship blasted off towards Namek, leaving their current solar system in only a minute. The sudden force of gravity was nothing to Bulma and Gohan since they were already used to it, and Goku was used to this due to training on King Kai's planet, which was ten times Earth's gravity. Krillin and Piccolo however, were hanging on for dear life until the force was eventually lifted, where everyone got out of their seats and prepared to go to their separate areas. Krillin decided to relax for awhile in the living room, while Piccolo decided to go to the greenhouse and meditate. Bulma went to the intellectual study room. However, Gohan and Goku wanted to train in the gravity chamber. They immediately sprinted towards it and opened the hatch that contained it.

The gravity room was massive. The walls were almost pure white, and the ceiling and floor were made out of red-orange tiles. It seemed to be extremely reinforced, probably so it would be able to handle massive amounts of training in it. There was a large column in the middle that seemed to contain the gravity controls. They walked up to it and saw it displaying '1g'. This was obviously displayed by times Earth's gravity.

"When I was training on King Kai's planet, I believe it was about 10g's, so how about we start at fifteen, alright son?" asked Goku. Gohan nodded and floated just high enough so he could use the console. He turned it on, which automated the hatch door to close. He set it to 15g's then floated back down to the ground and waited for the machine to do it's magic. After about ten seconds of waiting, the room turned red and the force of gravity was applied. Goku managed to keep on his feet, but Gohan was brought down to his hands and knees, not used to gravity so intense yet. He managed to slowly get to his feet and walked around a little to get used to it. He managed to actually do a better job than his father already, and they both continued walking until they were used to the intrnse gravity.

Gohan turned his glare towards his father and his father did the same. They both grinned and got into a stance, before launching at each other.

A whole new adventure begins...

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delays, life happens. Also, if your wondering, yes Gohan has now begun the process of transforming into a super saiyan (starting with the vision in his meditation), but I won't tell you when he transforms :3. I still do not have a weekly schedule to update, because 1. Life, 2. I want to write :D. I still do 1,000 words each day at least, and if I can't that day, I make it up when I can.


	6. 5 - Arrival to Disaster

**Q&A / Review Responses:**

RKF22

Thanks, and we'll see!

Ky111

Haha, yeah. That would be hilarious, Frieza being scared of a 5 and a half year old kid XD. Although I am going to try and edge away from being exactly the same as DBZ, the way for it to fit will just sometimes happen :(. But don't worry, while I write I always think about whats up ahead as well! I even have all the way to CELL saga planned, but always making changes before I come to it! XD

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan

Noo the poor ship D:. HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT I WILL DESTROY IT? Wait, this is one of the best DBZ stories right now? Impossible! This can't be right! (I can deny it all I want!) Also in the words of TFS Gohan: I NEED AN ADULT!

Gogglegirl

We'll see, we'll see! Vegeta is one of my favorite characters as well as Gohan (I like Goku, but him being the hero almost every single time in the WHOLE series is kinda...), so we'll see! XD

HellsMaji

Haha! I guess your right...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. I however own this computer that I use to write (or type...) my stories! Yaaay!

* * *

_**Power of a Half-Saiyan Warrior**_

**5 - Arrival to Disaster**

* * *

Gohan and Goku walked out of the gravity chamber with bruises, cuts, and burns all over their bodies. They were walking to the bathroom to clean up, but before they managed to reach it, Bulma caught glimpse of them. Normally, she would be horrified, but she was used to this after week one. She just continued walking to the bridge to check on the progress to Namek. Piccolo noticed the gravity room was empty and decided to go in to continue his training. Gohan and Goku reached the bathroom and entered, Gohan deciding to take a shower and Goku washing up his face. They could take one of the many sensu beans they brought with them, but they decided to conserve them and only use them after extreme training. This was close, but not close enough. Gohan entered the shower, starting to get himself washed up while Goku waited outside.

While Goku waited, he saw Krillin watching a movie, unknown to Goku what it was called. Didn't really seem interesting anyways. He heard Gohan finishing up and coming out. He waited until he got dried up and dressed then entered the bathroom again and entered the shower himself while Gohan walked outside and walked to Krillin. Gohan didn't know what the movie was either, and just sat next to Krillin. He saw in the movie a lot of people that seemed to be under a bunker. Curious, Gohan asked about the movie.

"Hey Krillin, what is the movie called, and what is it about?" Krillin turned around to see Gohan. Krillin hadn't even realize he had came around the corner until now. After being surprised a bit, he responded.

"I don't really know, I've just been pulling out movies at random. I think this one is about dragons invading the world a hundrend years from this time." Gohan slowly nodded in understanding, and looked back at the movie. To confirm Krillin's explanation, he saw a dragon-like creature that seemed to be flying around the bunker, probably searching for the last of the humans. The city was in ruins, and there were plenty of burnt and cut corpses. Suddenly, the vision he had about his friends hit him, harder than before from seeing the corpses. He was used to blood and gore, but the dead corpses just kept reminding him of his vision. He took both hands and rubbed his temple, trying to get rid of the headache the vision was causing. His tail had stopped wagging around and seemed limp.

Krillin noticed something was wrong and tried to see what was up. "Gohan, are you alright?" Krillin's voice brought Gohan's vision to an end and back to the real world. Gohan turned his gaze to him.

"I need to relax, I'll be at the greenhouse" he informed. Krillin slowly nodded, but was concerned for Gohan's well-being. _What is wrong?_ He eventually left the subject to rest, hoping Gohan would be able to fix it himself. _He's probably right, just need's some rest. Training can do a lot on a person, specially at a young age..._ Gohan walked to the Greenhouse, going up the stairs, his tail dragging along with him, still being limp. He noticed Piccolo wasn't in the greenhouse, so he figured Piccolo was probably in the gravity chamber. This theory was confirmed when he sensed Piccolo's ki flare up as he entered the greenhouse. Piccolo was nearing Vegeta's strength from when Gohan and Vegeta fought, however Goku and Gohan have also gotten much stronger as well.

Gohan found a suitable area, and began to sit down. He entered his meditative pose, and within a minute, was floating off the ground in deep meditation and thought. His main concern was figuring out his vision, but he figured it would piece itself together in due time. Patience was the key to unlock the mystery of the vision.

Goku was finishing up in the shower, getting a towel and drying up. Deciding to get something to eat, he headed for the kitchen. In there, he took out enough food that was fit for a large fat king and dug in. Krillin noticed this and sighed. _I still, to this day can't believe how Goku eats like that. Hard to believe Gohan will be like that in a few years..._ he thought. He turned around to finish watching the movie.

Bulma sighed. She had prepared almost everything so everyone would have something to do... Except for her. The only two main things she could do was go to intellectual studies, sometimes helping Gohan learn as well; or sit in the bridge and wait for the journey to end. Luckily, she had cameras in the gravity room, so she could see how well everyone was doing.

Her new favorite thing to do to pass the time was keep track of the gravity level everyone could handle at max. Krillin was 11g, Piccolo was 28g, Goku 43g, and Gohan 49g. And it was only the second day of week two. It really brought up questions up into her mind. However, at least Gohan made the trip bearable. Probably because of how polite Gohan was all the time, and listening and understanding. Bulma sometimes even talked to Gohan about difficulties in her life, and Gohan tried to help where he could. _Goku... You have one brilliant son..._ she thought.

* * *

It had been four and a half weeks now since they launched. Arrival to Namek was nearing, Bulma estimated they would be there within twelve hours, so everyone was making last-minute preparations. And by that, I mean training. Krillin, Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan were currently in the gravity room, sparring for the last time before Namek. Goku, Piccolo and Krillin were attacking each other at 45g, the max Krillin could handle. Gohan was on the other side, watching and nodding in approval, tail wagging about. It was obvious Gohan wanted to get in the spar, but he decided just to watch.

Over the past days, the four of them have improved greatly. According to Bulma's recordings, Krillin could handle 45g, Piccolo 87g, Goku 110g, and Gohan was at the max, 120g. Probably the main reason Gohan didn't join in: Since he was at the max he could get here, it wouldn't help anybody by getting in the spar with everyone at each other. After a few more minutes of watching, Gohan decided to do a challenge. He clapped his hands a few times, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, I want to test what I and you guys can do. I challenge the three of you against me in a spar. I want to see how much we have all improved" he explained. Everyone got into their preferred stances, all of them flawless. Goku made the first move, with Piccolo and Krillin following. Gohan saw them coming, and right before Goku made his move, Gohan jumped and sent a right kick towards his father's chest. It made contact, sending Goku a few paces back. Piccolo and Krillin rushed Gohan from behind, but Gohan had sensed them coming and jumped just before the punches hit him. He then sent a kick towards both Piccolo and Krillin. The former managed to get out of the way, but Krillin's fate wasn't the same. Krillin was kicked aside, almost pushed into the wall.

Gohan knew what he was doing. He had to keep them from all attacking at once, otherwise he would have trouble. He can handle them one by one, and that is what he intended on doing.

"Kaioken!" Gohan turned around to see his father coming at him, and barely had enough time to block the punch and counterattack with his own. Gohan punched his father in the gut, sending him back a bit. When Gohan was about to unleach a furry of punches at his father, Krilin and Piccolo managed to catch Gohan off-guard and sent a roundhouse kick towards the wall. Gohan was too late to notice and before he knew it, was flying and hit the wall straight on. He got up, barely fazed.

Gohan now knew he was stuck; the three were now back together. He knew he had to figure out a way to separate them to get his advantage back. However, he didn't get enough time, as the three more expierenced martial artists charged at him. Gohan had no time to get of the way, and prepared himself to defend the wrath coming at him. Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo launched a furry of punches and kicks at him, Gohan trying his best to defend them all. A few got through, but Gohan managed to keep on his defense. He found a opening on Krillin and sent a left roundhouse kick that managed to daze Krillin. He took this opportunity to get out of the fury of the punches Piccolo and Goku were throwing and sent a punch straight for Goku's chest, who had no time to dodge or defend. Gohan had packed a lot of energy in that punch, as Goku was knocked back towards the wall. To finish his move, Gohan sent a right kick towards Piccolo, who moved left out of the way. However, this was a trap, as Gohan had immediately bounced off the wall where Piccolo used to be and send a left punch into Piccolo, who was knocked off his feet.

"HAAA!" Gohan was too busy focusing on Piccolo to notice that Krillin had launched a Kamehameha wave at him until it was too late. He turned around and guarded himself with his arms, trying to absorb as much of the blast as he could. He managed to defend himself, but the wave had did some damage that weakened him a bit. Gohan then charged at Krillin, but he left his foot open and Goku took the opportunity to grab it and start circling around in his spot, dizzying Gohan. He eventually threw him, and Gohan went into superspeed, and soon popped up behind Goku, but was met with a roundhouse kick from Piccolo.

The spar went on for another thirty minutes, until the winners were Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo. Gohan may of been stronger, but the former were more expierenced and had more years in martial arts than him. Nonetheless, it was a intense spar, leaving both sides with many bruises, cuts, and even blood dripping from Gohan's and Krillin's lips. The gravity was set back to 1g, and the four walked out the door. Gohan had a smile present on his face as they headed up for the bridge to get some sensu beans. Luckily, there were still plenty and each of them took one.

"Hey guys!" called Bulma, getting everyone's attention. She pointed to a planet through the window that they were fast approaching. "We are a bit early; we are going to be landing soon so buckle up!" The rest of the crew did as told, and before they knew it, the ship was making a fast landing. Bulma managed to find a spot to land and within seconds, they landed safely on the ground. The force of gravity that was applied before was lifted, and the four martial artists head out of the bridge while Bulma didn't notice. She put on her space suit, and walked up to the window to see the four outside. She gasped and headed out the ship door as fast as she could.

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY? WHY DID YOU WALK OUT WHEN THERE WAS A CHANCE OF NO OXYGEN? DO YOU WANT TO SUFFOCATE TO DEATH?!" she yelled. The four were shocked at her expression, but Krillin replied in a calm manner.

"Relax Bulma, we are alright aren't we?" Bulma calmed down and didn't feel like speaking, so she just nodded in response.

Suddenly, two aliens who had heard the ruckus appeared in front of the five. A malicious grin appeared on the two. They appeared to be having a conversation.

"Who are those guys?" asked Krillin. The four martial artists were surprised by the appearance of the two, but didn't go in a stance, trying to look friendly. Bulma was scared beyond belief, but then again she didn't have the strength the Z Fighters had. That was when the five noticed what the two aliens were wearing.

"Hey Gohan, isn't that the armor and equipment the saiyans wore?" asked Krillin. They were shocked at the new-found evidence. But before they could investigate further, the two aliens raised up their guns and shot at the ship. However, Gohan and Goku were quick to notice and caught the two beams that came out of the guns, and crushed it. Piccolo and Krillin then kicked the two aliens, knocking them senseless and into the water. The four landed perfectly on their feet, without any problems.

Immediately, they sensed someone approaching the planet. The four turned to see what at first glance, seemed like a shooting star, but they knee what it was. "Guys" started Gohan. "I sense Vegeta in that space pod." Bulma was shocked by the news.

"WHAT?! Can't you handle him now though?" Goku turned to answer her.

"Me, Gohan and Piccolo can handle him easily if it comes to that" he answered. Bulma sighed in relief, but Gohan immediately turned his head thirty degrees to the left. "I sense someone else as well, approaching, although weaker than Vegeta." Krillin realized this wasn't good.

"Bulma, are you able to capsulize the ship? Because I think we are going to need to relocate somewhere safe." Bulma nodded and pressed s button on the ship that capsulized it, while Krillin searched around the area for a safer spot. "Hey guys! I found a spot we can settle at!" He pointed to a cave nearby, and the five headed for it.

However, right when they reached it, the four Z Fighters immediately sensed a large power group heading there way. "Guys... Do you sense that?" asked Gohan. Krillin's face immediately turned pale.

"Everyone get inside the cave, and keep your power suppressed!" commanded Goku. Everyone was already inside the cave within a few seconds, and in a good time too. Within three seconds after getting inside the cave, a large group of people who all had the saiyan battle armor and equipment were passing by. Although it only took nine seconds for them all to pass, it seemed like it took hours. After they all passed, the four Z Fighters were left horrified to what they sensed from that group.

Most of the men were easy enough to take on, even by Krillin's standards. Two of them seemed like elites, but nothing Gohan, Goku and Piccolo couldn't handle. But the guy in the front was like something else. It seemed like Gohan could barely stand up to him, and he knew that was probably only a fraction of that monster's true power. The four Z Fighters walked out of the cace, Bulma too scared to even move an inch.

"This is a problem..." started Piccolo. "Did you feel those? Most of them were fine, but that guy in the front... I don't even know if Gohan can handle hi-"

"And I can't" interrupted Gohan. The four turned to him to see Gohan's head facing the ground. He sighed before continuing; "The thing is, even if I got a little stronger, I doubt it will be any good, because I think that was only a fraction of his true power." The four who were listening were horrified twice as much as before by this news. There was a few minutes of silence until Krillin broke it.

"Hey, I think that Vegeta and that other alien who landed are fighting!" The other three turned around to sense that he was right. Gohan decided to weigh out the options.

"Alright, let's go over what we know so far. So we know Namek is probably being invaded by this monster and his lackeys" he started. "They have the saiyan battle armor and equipment, but Vegeta seems to be fighting them, which leads to me thinking he served them once and is now rebelling..." he stopped for a few seconds before continuing. "Bulma, check the dragon radar."

Bulma complied and when she turned it on, it seemed like the group that was moving now had three dragon balls. They seemed to be close to another dragon ball, which wasn't good. "They have three dragon balls and are heading to another. The other three are scattered" she answered. Gohan sighed before telling them all their options.

"Alright, so we have three options. We can either go to Vegeta and see what's up, maybe even 'recruit' him for awhile..." As he said that, Krillin and Piccolo were disappointed in that fact, but nonetheless knew the circumstances. "...Go to the creator of the dragon balls to get one, which we don't know which one exactly is, or spy on that group to see what is up." Gohan pointed towards where Vegeta and the alien, which seemed like Vegeta was about to finish up.

"I say we go to Vegeta. He'll be the best option, as we can spread out from there. Bulma, we are going to need the dragon radar" he finished. Bulma tossed Gohan the dragon radar who catched it with ease. She wasn't going to complain about them leaving, as she knew what they had to do.

"I'll set up camp while your gone. Good luck!" she concluded and ran inside the cave. The four martial artists took it as their time to go and flew off to where Vegeta was. On the flight there, Piccolo had to ask Goku something.

"Goku, something is on my mind..." he started. Goku turned around to give Piccolo his attention. "Since when did Gohan become such a strategist?" Goku chuckled at the question.

"I really don't know, maybe it is the combined intellectual smarts and martial arts at such a young age..." Piccolo simply nodded and the rest of the flight was silent. Once they reached Vegeta, they saw the explosion that was probably caused by the dieing alien. Vegeta turned around to be shocked by seeing the four Z Fighters right in front of him.

"Well, if it isn't the earthlings! I'm actually glad your here!" he commented. His smirk that he had from killing Qui remained. "I'm pretty sure you know there is already havoc going on on this planet." Gohan was the one to nod and reply.

"Yes, and I was hoping you would inform us on the matter, since it seems like you don't care much for this group" he replied. Vegeta chuckled before answering.

"Very well. The monster you say is a space tyrant, he owns more than six hundred known planets, and is one of the toughest people in the galaxy. His name is Frieza, and I'll inform you basically what you need to know." He turned around and sighed, as if he was about to tell a sob story. "I have been under his rule for my entire life now, and I have been waiting for the day to rebel back. The main reason me and Nappa came to go to your planet to get immortality was so we could finally defeat Frieza once and for all and be rid of him for good. But my opinion on that has changed..." his voice trailed off on that word. "After seeing how you defeated me so easily on Earth, and only at your young age, I realized something. You are the one to defeat Frieza, I just know it!"

"I don't think that is happening soon though" Gohan replied. Vegeta merely chuckled snd continued.

"Of course not. And we have a bigger problem; Frieza is gathering the dragon balls so he can wish for immortality. I have now given up on that, so what I want to do is stop him from gaining that!" he yelled. An idea sprung up into Gohan's head.

"So this means you'll join us?" Vegeta nodded instead of talking, probably just to get his point through. "Alright then. Dad and Vegeta, I sense a village that way," Gohan pointed his left index finger towards the path he sensed it. He checked the radar and when he was sure, he continued with his plan. "And it seems like they got a dragon ball there. Go there and convince them to give it to you. Remember, as long as we have at least one, Frieza can't make his wish." The two reluctantly complied and flied off. Gohan then turned to Piccolo and Krillin. "And we are going to see what is up with Frieza. We need as much information as we can get if we are going to eventually face him." Piccolo and Krillin nodded and started flying off, but Gohan halted them.

"Hey, remember they have devices that can detect us! We need to stay on foot if we are approaching them!" The three floated towards the ground and then started sprinting between different islands to get to the tyrant unseen. After a few minutes, they arrived on a hill to see Frieza and his army interrogating a Namekian elder and two children. It was a horrifying sight when they saw to realize how many dead Namekian corpses there were. There seemed to be dead soldiers as well, a fight had probably broken out.

"Those fiends!" whispered Piccolo angrily. He was used to seeing death, but not when it came to his own people. Gohan was possibly more angry than Piccolo. Seeing the namekian children there scared, frightened... it boiled a deep rage in him, but him and Piccolo managed to keep their power levels hidden. They immediately saw one of the aliens coming out of the namekian house with a dragon ball, handing it to one of the elite men.

"Now," started Frieza. Piccolo and Gohan managed to hear them with their improved hearing, but Krillin wasn't able to. The voice was enough to send chills down their spines. "Since you have destroyed our scouters, would you be kind enough to point us to the direction of the next village?" The elder seemed to gasp at this question.

"That was not part of our deal!" Frieza sighed. He noticed the two namekian children being held by the elder.

"Well then, maybe we can convince you by using the children then" said Frieza. With those words, the vision Gohan had struck hard. He tried to dismiss it, but it was almost impossible. His power level was getting harder to control. Krillin turned to see Gohan tensing up and his messy long hair seeming to float around.

"Gohan, you have to calm down!" consoled Krillin. Piccolo turned to Gohan and could of sworn he saw his eyes flash teal. Krillin's voice was distant in Gohan's mind. All he wanted to do was stop this madness. Now.

"Dodoria, you know what to do" finished the tyrant. His obese pink monster elite stepped forward with a simple 'kay'. THAT did it. Gohan could no longer take it. Just as the one named 'Dodoria' wad about to make his move, Gohan jumped into action and kicked him into a namekian house. Piccolo and Krillin immediately came down, Piccolo holding the two children and Krillin holding the elder, and immediately flew off. Gohan's world came back to him and immediately joined them. Frieza and his other elite hadn't even managed to see Gohan's tail due to the sudden out burst.

"Not the best idea Gohan!" said Krillin, as the three flew as fast as they could to the cave. Gohan didn't feel like responding, he just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta immediately stopped flying in shock from what they just sensed.

"W-Was that your son Kakarot?" stuttered Vegeta. Goku was too shocked to form words into his mouth. "For a second t-there... I-I thought I sensed it was more than Frieza's!" They stood there in mid-air for another thirty seconds before they were able to fly towards the village they were heading towards again.

* * *

Gohan turned around to see the elite named Dodoria chasing them. Gohan knew he could easily beat him, and decided he would handle this himself. "Hey guys, one of the elites are chasing us! I'll stay back and handle him, you guys head back to the cave!" Gohan didn't even give them time to nod and stopped flying, waiting for the pink obese spikey monster to appear. He saw Piccolo and Krillin who were still holding on to the elder and two children disappear, but he knew well they were just far off.

Dodoria stopped in front of the child, finally able to get a full look on him. What surprised him the most was his tail. He gasped, and Gohan caught wind of it. "What's the matter?"

"How!?" Gohan was confused and got out of his stance. "What?" Dodoria acted as if he didn't hear the boy, but ironically answered him.

"How are there any saiyans besides Vegeta left!? The rest were wiped out when Planet Vegeta exploded, and the other two killed on another planet!" Gohan was still confused, but then remembered his tail had probably given it away.

"I'm half saiyan, half human!" he answered. Dodoria simply laughed.

"Well than kid, I think it is time you get your punishment then! Being a saiyan, even if your just a half-breed earns you on my kill list!" Dodoria charged at Gohan, who dodged with ease. Dodoria kept sending a flurry of punches and kicks at Gohan, but he was simply too fast. Gohan finally decided that he was bored and grabbed onto Dodoria's left wrist. Using the given momentum, Gohan did a flip and kicked Dodoria into the ground.

Gohan crossed his arms, preparing to give his one and only chance. "Give up! I suggest you leave this planet now, this is your one and only chance!" Dodoria didn't care what the brat had to say. He wanted him dead. Dodoria charged at him in a rage, making himself vulnerable. Gohan sighed and sent a devasting kick into Dodoria's chest, damaging him greatly. Gohan raised his hand at Dodoria, as he was about to annihilate him from existence. A small ki ball formed in his hands. Dodoria knew he wouldn't be able to dodge this, so he just wanted a simple question answered. A saiyan kid this powerful could be a problem for Frieza.

"J-Just how o-old are you!?" Gohan smirked, a sudden wave of vengeance washing over him.

"Five and a half" he said. Within a blink of an eye, Gohan released a energy wave that completely destroyed Dodoria, not even leaving a molecule behind. Gohan immediately came to his senses after the wave, wondering what came over him. _What was with me right there... That wasn't me..._ he thought. He was usually like his father, caring and willing to give a chance. And even if they deny, he was always willing to give another. But something came over him, unknown what it was to him. _Is it because of the vision?_ He decided to try and shrug off this one mistake, praying it wouldn't happen again. He got up and started flying off towards the cave to meet up with the others.

* * *

Just before Goku and Vegeta arrived at the village, they sensed what Gohan had done. Goku was confused, but Vegeta was happy at what he sensed.

"Well good riddance to him! Dodoria was an annoying loaf anyways..." said Vegeta. Goku was confused and had the need to ask Vegeta about the situation.

"Who is Dodoria?" Vegeta turned around to face him and sighed. Well, may as well tell him so he doesn't keep asking for all eternity.

"One of Frieza's elites. To tell you the truth Kakarot, I didn't think your kid had it in him" he explained. Goku was worried at what his son had done. _That usually isn't like him... then again he has been acting a little weird ever since he had that vision... maybe he just needs time_ he thought. They continued flying until they reached the village and landed on the surface calmly.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Power Levels**_

**Frieza's Soldiers/Elites**

**Gohan:**

Base: 230,000

Base (Enraged): 853,500

**Krillin:**

Base: 16,500

**Goku:**

Base: 185,000

**Piccolo:**

Base: 98,750

**Frieza Scout 1:**

Base: 850

**Frieza Scout 2:**

Base: 862

**Dodoria:**

Base: 23,000

**Vegeta vs Qui**

**Vegeta:**

Base: 25,000

**Qui:**

Base: 18,000

* * *

A/N: I felt motivated today so heres my present to you! Early update!


End file.
